Plan Ojos de la Luna
by caty200065
Summary: Comienza la guerra Ninja, Hinata despierta en la aldea y toma una triste decisión, el pasado de Madara sale a la luz y el plan Ojos de la Luna comienza a hacerse realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo otra historia, la verdad esta es sobre Hinata, ella es la protagonista de esta historia. Si leen el manga al día sabrán de las revelaciones de Madara y su plan ojos de la luna, a partir de eso construyo una línea argumentativa de lo que podría pasar. Espero les guste y esta vez iré respondiendo todas sus dudas y consultas.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Música: Addicted Kelly Clarkson.

Capítulo 1

**El despertar**

Los ojos estaban pesados, apenas podía abrirlos, cuando intentó mover su mano un dolor intenso se apoderó de ella y ya no quiso seguir con la maniobra. No lograba recordar nada y sus pensamientos eran confusos y caóticos, tenía dificultades para ver y eso la desesperada. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y la oscuridad parecía estar rodeándola donde sea que estuviese.

Decidió seguir intentándolo, pese al dolor, pese al frío que la llenaba de más sufrimiento, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil, poco a poco sus manos fueron recuperando movimiento y su mirada se fue aclarando. Estaba en un cuarto que reconocía, sin duda, ese era el hospital de Konoha. Un olor a rosas le hizo voltearse a la mesita de noche que la acompañaba, notó la sonda en su nariz y se la arrebató casi por instinto, todo estaba a oscuras y la chica no quería emitir más ruido que su respiración, se sentía atemorizada y a la vez, su precario estado de salud, la hacía parecer más fantasma que persona.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese hospital? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero ya quería que alguien le dijese lo que estaba pasando, sus latidos comenzaron a dispararse y las máquinas que estaban a su lado se dispararon de alarmas, trató también de sacarse las distintas agujas y sondas que tenía pero fue inútil justo cuando se iba levantando entraron rápidamente un par de enfermeras y la obligaron a recostarse.

_**Hyuga Hinata debes permanecer calmada, por favor entiende que estas muy enferma, estuviste en coma por cerca de 2 semanas y no puedes esforzarte cuando acabas de despertar, mas en tú condición actual…**_

_**¿Qué?... que estás diciendo en coma?? ¿Por que estuve en coma?, que me pasó… díganme por favor…**_

Las enfermeras intercambiaron miradas cómplices y no le contestaron, los analgésicos ya estaban haciendo efecto y la chica volvía a sumergirse en las sombras. Dos semanas parecían una eternidad y pese a que se soñaba de pequeña entrenando con su padre, le volvía a la mente las palabras de la enfermera una y otra vez.

Dos días después despertaba nuevamente, el sol entraba violento por la ventana a su derecha, la piel le ardía y sus brazos seguían doliendo igual que su hombro izquierdo. Seguía algo confusa pero esta vez podía moverse mejor, en esos instantes otra enfermera hacia su entrada en la pequeña habitación y le sonreía con algo de pena en su rostro, Hinata mantuvo la mirada fija en ella lo que incomodó a la enfermera, aún no entendía nada y algo en su corazón le paró de volver a preguntar de nuevo que era lo que había sucedido.

Una cara conocida apareció después de la enfermera, era su primo Neji, quien con la mirada algo adusta pero cálida, la observaba desde la puerta esperando el permiso de ella para entrar. La niña solo asintió con su cabeza fríamente, quizás él le diría todo lo que había sucedido y el por qué de sus heridas.

_**¿Hinata sama estas bien? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y nos dijeron que incluso no volverías a despertarte…**_

Se demoró menos de dos segundos en darse cuenta que había sido muy inapropiado su comentario y la miró con una disculpa grabada en rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo y él creía que ella no lo lograría, había estado echándole la culpa día a día, hora a hora a Uzumaki Naruto, por lo ocurrido a su queridísima prima Hinata. Pero él ya no estaba, se había marchado y el dolor de verla casi muerta en una cama de hospital le fue llenando de rencor y odio.

_**Acércate primo y cuéntame que es lo que me ocurrió…**_

Algo sorprendido por la directa petición de su prima, Hyuga Neji se acercó con cuidado, a medida que se acercaba a la frágil chica notaba como los ojos de esta carecían de la amabilidad y de la inocencia de la niña que él conoció, quizás solo era su imaginación y todo se debía al shock de estar tanto tiempo en coma. Si debía ser eso, estar por tanto tiempo ausente del mundo debía ser muy chocante para cualquiera. Más cuando se desataba una nueva guerra en el mundo ninja.

El joven algo absorto en sus pensamientos se le quedó viendo serio, tenía que tener cuidado, debía ser muy prudente con lo que diría, ya los médicos le habían advertido de su estado tan delicado y que si bien había despertado del coma y parecía mejor, Hinata seguía grave y con un corazón que al mínimo sobresalto le traería una muerte más que segura.

_**No puedo contarte nada aún… debes entender que tú corazón está muy débil y puedes sobresaltarte demasiado, espera un par de día mas y te prometo que te lo diré todo.**_

La Hyuga se le quedó viendo con el ceño muy fruncido, ¿qué se creía él? La trataba como a una débil, ella había demostrado ser fuerte, ya no era más esa niña asustadiza, la trataba como a un bebe y no lo soportaba, siempre fue mirada en menos por otros, nunca confiaban en que ella saldría adelante, en que se transformaría en una verdadera ninja, y el tiempo le dio la razón, había cumplido con ser una ninja de elite y había incluso superado a su primo en técnica pero lejos de vanagloriarse por ello, lo había mantenido oculto para evitar los celos de este.

_**Retírate por favor, necesito descansar…**_

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, inmóvil como una piedra se paró automáticamente y se dirigió a la puerta antes de salir por la misma se volteó y casi en un susurro le dijo:

_**¿No preguntaras por tu hermana, tu padre o…él?**_

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró, estaba agotada y la presencia de su primo ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, con algo de tosquedad y cero miramientos le dijo con voz ronca.

_**¿Acaso a ellos les importo?**_

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a dormirse, sólo quería recuperarse pronto y salir de ese maldito y tedioso lugar. Tanto tiempo encerrada en esa miseria, tanto tiempo en las tinieblas, su corazón había pagado las consecuencias por años de sumisión, de dolor, de sentirse miserable, pero eso no podía seguir, ya lo había escuchado tras la puerta cuando fugazmente se había puesto de pie esa mañana, como dos enfermeras conversaban acerca de ella, de lo tonta que había sido, de cómo arriesgó su vida inútilmente, de cómo nunca más podría volver a ser ninja en su vida.

IT´S LIKE YOUR A DRUG

**ES COMO SI FUERAS UNA DROGA**  
IT´S LIKE YOUR A DEMON I CAN´T FACE DOWN

**ES COMO SI FUERAS UN DEMONIO AL QUE NO PUEDO ENFRENTARME  
**IT´S LIKE I´M STUCK

**ES COMO SI ESTUVIERA CLAVADA**  
IT´S LIKE I´M RUNNING FROM YOU ALL THE TIME  
**ES COMO SI ESTUVIERA HUYENDO DE TI TODO EL TIEMPO**

AND I KNOW I LET YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER

**Y SÉ QUE TE DEJÉ TOMAR TODO EL PODER**  
IT´S LIKE THE ONLY COMPANY I SEEK IS MISERY ALL AROUND

**ES COMO SI TODA LA COMPAÑÍA QUE BUSCO ES MISERIA POR TODAS PARTES** **(Kelly Clarkson Addicted)**

Pasó otro mes de dura rehabilitación antes de que pudieran darle el alta, pero ese día había llegado, nadie quería contarle lo sucedido y su memoria seguía muy frágil, para todos los médicos la niña no lograba unir sus recuerdos, solo tenía claro que ella había luchado con alguien muy poderoso y casi pierde la vida en ello.

Su amigo Kiba no había tenido momento libre para visitarla, las últimas noticias del consejo de Kages, y el plan de Madara para destruir al mundo, los tenía a todos preparándose para la guerra que se venía anunciando. Ningún ninja de Konoha estaba autorizado por el Hokage y ese día Kiba le había pedido a su superior que lo cubriera pues la chica saldría del hospital y quería ir a buscarla, ella era una de los héroes después de todo, y el Chunin accedió a la petición del chico perro.

_**Hinata!!!! Espera Hinata, como estas!!!**_

_**Kiba… que haces aquí, supe que no hay autorización de visitar enfermos, es una situación muy delicada.**_

Kiba retrocedió, aquella chica parecía distinta, más seca, su tono de voz era seguro y autoritario, detrás de ella notó como su primo se acercaba rápidamente. Se culpaba quizás estaba enfadada de que él no fuera a visitarla en todo ese tiempo, si, de seguro debía ser eso, era su amigo después de todo y ni siquiera irle a dejar unas flores había sido desconsiderado y se merecía ese trato.

_**Lo siento Hinata por favor no te enfades conmigo, quería venir antes pero no …**_

_**Qué dices… acaso eres estúpido te acabo de decir que se que todos ustedes están con misiones rango A.**_

Kiba se le quedó viendo a Neji quien a su lado lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

_**Podemos irnos Neji?**_

_**Claro Hinata sama, la están todos esperando en casa, Hanabi incluso preparó una celebración para su regreso**_

Kiba seguía sin entender que pasada, de improviso tomó a Neji del brazo y éste lo miró con desprecio, hacía unas semanas atrás se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía problemas recordando y que además ya no era la niña asustadiza y tímida, su personalidad había cambiado, los doctores le explicaron que tras un shock como el que ella recibió era normal manifestar este tipo de trastornos. Lo que no era normal era que ella…

_**Hinata, que sucede, acaso no quieres saber cómo le va a Naruto?**_

_**Qué dices Kiba?**_

Hinata se había volteado violentamente tras escuchar ese nombre, Kiba pensó… ya vuelve a la normalidad pero no era eso.

_**Ya he oído ese nombre con anterioridad, y cuando pido explicaciones se me cambia el tema, Kiba podrías decirme quien es este Naruto del que se me habla?**_

Kiba se quedó en silencio, esto debía ser una broma, como Hinata le preguntaba eso? Miró a Neji y vio como este ponía cara de pocos amigos, rápidamente la tomó del brazo y se despidió bruscamente de Kiba

_**Ella salió recién del hospital debes entender que hay cosas que sigue sin recordar los médicos dicen que poco a poco lo hará.**_

Kiba se quedó paralizado, de todas las personas, ¿cómo era que Hinata se había olvidado de Naruto?, esto no parecía real, mas cuando sabía que el rubio se había ido de Konoha a pelear porque preferiría no estar en la aldea y recordar a Hinata como un vegetal, como un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma, y todo gracias a él, al sacrificio de ella, nuevamente no había podido impedir que alguien querido para él fuera lastimado por su debilidad.

Pero ella no había olvidado, si bien en un principio la confusión se había apoderado de ella, con los días comenzó a recordarlo todo, pero no quería ver las caras de lástima, esas miradas le daban asco, algo en su persona había cambiado, esa niña débil, mediocre y tímida se había ido para siempre, así como el recuerdo de amor por Uzumaki Naruto.

Había arriesgado tanto por él y de seguro ahora todo seguía como antes, él no cambiaría, por fin pudo verlo con claridad, ella lo amaba, lo adorada, lo necesitaba con desesperación, pero él… no… él ya tenía a quien amar, su sacrificio… su muerte frustrada, le daba miedo pensar que lo que hizo no fue sacrificarse por él… no era eso… ella estaba atentando contra su vida, quería que acabara todo, dejar de necesitarlo tanto, de verlo y ser feliz sólo cuando estaba a su lado.

Los tres años que pasó lejos habían sido una tortura, no soportaría eso de nuevo, verlo al lado de otra mujer, verlo casándose teniendo hijos, o muriendo en alguna pelea contra Sasuke era algo impensado, sabía que perdería la razón si sucedía.

IT´S LIKE YOUR A LEECH

**ES COMO SI FUERAS UNA SANGUIJUELA  
**SUCKING THE LIFE FROM ME

**CHUPANDO LA VIDA DE MI**  
IT´S LIKE I CAN´T BREATHE

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA RESPIRAR**  
WITHOUT YOU INSIDE OF ME  
**SIN TI DENTRO DE MI**  
AND I KNOW I LET YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER

**Y SÉ QUE TE DEJÉ TOMAR TODO EL PODER**  
AND I REALIZE I´M NEVER GONNA QUIT YOU OVER TIME

**Y SÉ QUE NUNCA ME VOY A DESHACER DE TI A LO LARGO DEL TIEMPO**

Tomó todo lo necesario para irse, la noche era clara y la luna iluminaba el patio que daba a su habitación, todos se habían acostado tarde por su fiesta de bienvenida y no sería descubierta por nadie, no hasta ya llevar varios kilómetros de distancia, una vez fuera del perímetro de Konoha nadie sería capaz de seguirle el rastro.

Traspasó la seguridad y se dirigió al paraje que la separaba de la puerta principal, debido a la guerra estaba con doble vigilancia pero ya tenía un plan, como era miembro de una de las familias más respetables, se haría pasar por una ninja reclutada de Konoha, ya había falsificado los papeles y no sería cuestionada ya que poseía el Byakugan, era algo que un espía no podía siquiera fingir.

Con un viento tibio miró por última vez la villa desde el punto más alto que pudo encontrar, echaría de menos a todos pero no podía permanecer mas ahí, con Naruto mirándola con esos ojos profundos, inexplicables que la hacían derretir, con esa sonrisa cálida… seguir ahí sería un infierno. Menos ahora que vida se volvería un infierno sin poder seguir siendo ninja, con una salud inestable y una familia para la cual ya no significaba nada.

_**Te vas de Konoha?**_

_**Quien anda ahí…**_

__La niña se asustó, quizás alguien la estaba siguiendo y no se percató, pero sólo había una persona que podría hacer eso sin que ella lo detectara, solo había una…

_**Neji ni san… no puedes detenerme ya tomé mi decisión, debo irme.**_

_**Si no puedo detenerme entonces déjame irme contigo, quiero estar a tu lado no lo entiendes? Todavía no lo ves?**_

Hinata se le quedó viendo perpleja, pero sus planes eran claros y sabía que llevar a Neji era imposible, él se llevaría toda la culpa de su huida y si lo capturaban lo matarían. Debía ir sola, tomar responsabilidad por su vida, aunque su petición le parecía tan tentadora, irse con él… sería mucho más fácil que partir sola, con él podría tener seguridad, protección, no sería nada agradable salir adelante siendo solo una chica débil y dependiente.

Aún si comprendía el daño que le haría, sería como estar con una muerta, jamás podría llegar a amarlo, y él se aburriría de ella tarde o temprano en el mejor de los casos, en el peor escenario trataría de traerla de vuelta a Konoha por la fuerza, una vez que ella no aceptara ser su esposa.

_**Sabes que no te dejaré ir… no sin mi…**_

_**Si… me temo que…**_

Un ruido seco salió de la nada, una capa oscura con misteriosas flores rojas cubrió repentinamente el cuerpo de Neji, este cayó al suelo inconsciente. La niña retrocedió algo asustada e impactada activó instintivamente su Byakugan, se disponía a pelear, pese a que sus fuerzas y su corazón no soportarían ningún tipo de chackra activado en su cuerpo. Todo estaba resultando muy mal.

_**Tranquila chiquilla no te hare nada, no es mi intención luchar con alguien que ni siquiera puede defenderse.**_

_**Como sabes eso… quien eres…**_

_**Claro tu y yo no nos hemos visto antes no?**_

Hinata lo miró con cuidado los rayos de la luna estaban ocultos por una nubes negras que comenzaban a desplegarse sin piedad, la máscara naranja se le apareció tétrica, un escalofrío le rodeo el cuerpo la envolvía como una brisa pesada, como si la energías alrededor de ese hombre fueran imperturbables, no tenía claro cuando tiempo había permanecida quieta, rígida ante aquella presencia.

_**Qué ya te decidiste no? Irte de Konoha, alejarte de todo esto?, sabes yo también vivía aquí pero mi familia me traicionó, me abandonó cuando más los necesitaba, y un día dejé todo atrás y quise buscar mi destino, algo que no me pudieran arrebatar, algo mío…**_

_**Yo busco eso, yo quiero eso que tú dices, pero… jamás me convertiría en un criminal…**_

_**Lo dices por estas ropas, eres simple, juzgas por mi exterior lo que soy, te creí mas perspicaz muchacha, quizás me equivoqué contigo…**_

A que venía toda esa plática, Hinata estaba confundida, estaba claro que ese sujeto no la atacaría pero tampoco sabía que quería, un Akatsuki dentro de Konoha con toda la seguridad que había era imposible, como era que ese hombre había entrado, debía ser muy poderoso, pero ella ya no le temía, era extraño, su cuerpo ahora estaba relajado y las palabras de aquel ser extraño se colaban por su ser.

No supo cómo ni porque pero ella escapaba de Konoha junto a ese extraño, se iba de su aldea junto a un Akatsuki, junto a un criminal, ¿cómo podían las cosas cambiar tan rápido?, se iba con el hombre que quería apoderase de Naruto, aquel que lo estaba cazando, ¿por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea, sólo seguía a su corazón, por segunda vez seguía sus instintos. Aquellos que casi la matan por querer salvar a Naruto la primera vez.

_**¿Ahora eres un coleccionista de ojos?**_

_**Calla… está dormida… no quiero que despierte aún.**_

_**¿Por qué trajiste a esta niña, que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?**_

_**A veces eres muy curioso Zetsu eso podría matarte, ¿lo sabes no?**_

Madara se rió todo estaba resultando muy bien, las piezas estaban en su lugar, la guerra ninja empezaba y pronto podría ejecutar su plan, una vez que obtuviera las dos últimas bestias, su cuerpo retornaría y el mundo descansaría de su miseria, de su tristeza, del dolor, todos vivirían un mundo gobernado por el grandioso gengutsu heredado del maestro de las técnicas ninjas.

Sasuke estaba agotadísimo luego de usar Susano la última técnica heredada de Itachi, casi había muerto tratando de enfrentar a los Kages y cuando ya estaba acabado se le nubló todo y creyó que todo acabaría, pero ahora estaba despertando, despertaba en la oscuridad, en un lugar que no lograba reconocer, además su mirada era sumamente borrosa, no lograba enfocar ningún objeto, no percibía nada.

_**¿Ya estas despierto?**_

_**Quien eres… porque estoy…**_

_**¿Vivo? Eso debes agradecerlo a Uchiha Madara, fue él quien te salvo de los Kages, ellos podrían haber acabado contigo.**_

_**Estoy en la cueva de Madara…**_

_**Si y todavía estas muy débil así que duerme un poco más si quisiéramos matarte ya lo habríamos hecho pero me temo que te necesitamos, acaba de empezar una nueva guerra ninja mocoso.**_

Sasuke seguía muy débil y no resistió mas despierto volviendo a dormirse, en una habitación paralela dormía Hinata, solo quería olvidarlo todo, olvidar a su familia, su vida como ninja, su amor por Naruto, todo. Ya no tenía esperanzas, era como una caparazón vacío y sin destino, desde que aceptó irse de su aldea y abandonarlo todo se había deshecho de todo.

IT´S LIKE I CAN´T BREATHE

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA RESPIRAR  
**IT´S LIKE I CAN´T SEE ANYTHING

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA VER NADA,**  
NOTHING BUT YOU

**NADA EXCEPTO A TI**

I´M ADDICTED TO YOU

**SOY ADICTA A TI**  
IT´S LIKE I CAN´T THINK

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA PENSAR**  
WITHOUT YOU INTERRUPTING ME

**SIN TI ININTERRUMPIÉNDOME**

IN MY THOUGHTS, IN MY DREAMS

**EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, EN MIS SUEÑOS**

YOU´VE TAKEN OVER ME

**TE ESTAS APODERANDO DE MI**

IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME

**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO**  
IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME  
**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO**

_**Ya despierta chiquilla tenemos que trabajar…**_

_**Que… donde me encuentro…**_

La blanca piel de la shinobi y sus largos y oscuros cabellos le daban una apariencia de ángel que desentonaba con esa cueva oscura y siniestra en la que se encontraba. Zetsu se le quedó mirando mientras ambas personalidades se congelaban al verla levantarse con tanta gracia que casi sentía hormiguear su cuerpo ante la visión.

Trató de acercarse más ella, contemplarla aún con más claridad pese a la penumbra que los rodeaba, pero la chica tenía activada su técnica y no le agradó que un extraño se le aproximara tanto, más cuando no sabía dónde diablos estaba. Saltó hacia un rincón que interpretó como puerta de escape, no era más que un pasadizo y cuando Zetsu se volvió a aproximar noto que era solo una parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía, estaba partido por la mitad, lo que le provocó repulsión y terror.

Sintió como un brazo la apretaba fuerte desde su espalda, noto que era negro como la oscuridad que la rodeada, cuando se dio cuenta ya había logrado zafarse de ese apretón algo en su cuerpo se activaba para que el chakra le sirviera de escudo, la técnica de Zetsu no podía hacer nada contra esta técnica, pero Hinata comenzó a toser sangre y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a correr a ciegas, ya ni siquiera podía activar su Byakugan.

_**Tranquila Hinata… Zetsu ya no volverá a molestarte jamás…**_

Hinata lloraba en un rincón de esa cueva, apretaba sus brazos y piernas con fuerza, nunca se había sentido así, tan débil, tan desprotegida, no quería experimentar ese miedo de nuevo, quería que todo se acabara, quería acabar con su vida, ya no quería seguir su camino del ninja, no así… no débil como una rata atrapada en un cuerpo moribundo.

_**Está bien… debes aprender a confiar en mí, nadie podrá hacerte daño nunca más, yo alejaré ese dolor de ti, alejaré esos recuerdos dolorosos, yo sólo te llenaré de alegría, haré un mejor mundo para que tu y yo vivamos en él.**_

La chica se incorporó poco a poco y le dio su mano para luego abrazarse a él, en ese momento Sasuke se dirigía hacia el exterior, sus heridas ya estaban curadas y quería hablar con Madara, quería saber que tramaba con todo esto de la guerra, como pretendía recuperar a Killerbee y a al Kyuby ahora que Akatsuki se hallaba tan disminuido en poder. A su lado iba Kizame el antiguo compañero de Itachi.

_**Creo que deberás hablar con el luego… veo que esta con su nueva mascota…**_

_**A que te refieres…**_

Sasuke pudo ver gracias a su sharingan como dos chakras estaban en el pasillo pero la claridad no era tal y le costaba distinguirlos, además al activar su técnica le dio un dolor de cabeza que le vino repentino y se mareó haciendo que Kisame lo sujetara antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

_**Cuidado aun no estás recuperado del todo**_

Madara los escucho, cargo a Hinata en brazos quien seguía sollozando y se dirigió a Sasuke. El muchacho se incorporó como pudo no quería mostrar debilidad ante él, según Itachi, Uchiha Madara era casi inmortal y debía tener en extremo cuidado con él, así que en silencio vio como esa sombra negra se acercaba acechándolo en la oscuridad.

_**Sasuke veo que ya estas recuperado… me alegro que estés mejor… pero debes tener cuidado el Susano podría matarte si lo uses despreocupadamente.**_

Sasuke noto que Madara traía algo en sus brazos, al acercarse aún mas ellos notó que era una persona a la que cargaba, sus largos cabellos oscuros colgaban de los brazos del Akatsuki, era una chica, una chica que se aferraba a los ropajes negros como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida. Madara notó la mirada que Sasuke le dio a la niña y la dejo en el suelo con cuidado. Hinata ya estaba más calmada, las palabras del Uchiha la habían calmado automáticamente, o mejor dicho su gengutsu se había encargado de calmarla.

_**Sasuke te presento a mi nueva aprendiz… ella es Hinata Chan…**_

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿qué hacía esa ninja de Konoha ahí en la cueva con ellos?, que estaba sucediendo… Madara debía estar loco para traer una espía de la aldea a ese lugar, lo miró con reprobación, era un tonto, no sabía lo que planeaba pero esa niña debía morir enseguida, antes de que pudiera dar su ubicación actual a los anbus o ninjas de Konoha.

_**Tienes miedo que te delate…**_

La risa burlona de Madara se hizo presente, tomó de la mano a Hinata y se aproximo a Sasuke quedando solo a pocos pasos de distancia. El ojo de hombre de la máscara brillaba, su cuerpo se iba deslizando a través de las sombras como si ambos fueran uno, la niña lo seguía como una sombra y se le quedó viendo a Sasuke con unos ojos sin vida, como si ella ya no habitara su cuerpo. Su corazón tembló ante aquella visión.

_**Has borrado sus recuerdos… ahora lo entiendo… pero ¿porque la trajiste aquí? de que te sirve ella.**_

_**De que me sirve… veamos… creo que hemos hablado mucho por hoy, como ves estoy algo ocupado ahora, Kisame te explicará nuestro siguientes pasos vete con él…**_

Sasuke pasó de largo no sin antes ver como el fundador de su clan tomaba en brazos nuevamente a Hinata tras desaparecer por un cuarto oscuro. Algo en lo que vio le dio escalofríos y le desagradó sobremanera, ¿qué tramaba ese demonio?

_**Kisame, sabes porque tiene a esa chica…**_

Kisame apenas lo miró no estaba ahí para comentar ese tipo de cosas. Zetsu apareció de la nada con su mirada insidiosa se acercó a Sasuke. Al tiburón le desagradaba la presencia de este y se fue de inmediato.

_**Yo te puedo decir… yo te puedo contar el por qué…**_

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza.

_**Dime.**_

Zetsu le explicó el plan ojos de la luna, de cómo Madara Uchiha quería unir a todos los bijuus y recuperar el cuerpo orginal de la bestia suprema, de cómo quería mantener a todos bajo una ilusión y así traer paz, pero luego de dar las instrucciones para perseguir a Killerbee, no terminaba de cerrarle la presencia de Hyuga Hinata en todo esto.

_**¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella en todo?**_

_**¿Sabes por qué le puso a su operación: Ojos de Luna?**_

Hacía muchos años atrás cuando la aldea recién se había formado Uchiha Madara quería restaurar el valor de su clan, quería que ellos al ser los más poderoso gobernaran la reciente aldea oculta de la Hoja, pero no fue permitido pues como consenso se decidió que Hashirama obtuviera ese rango y que él se encargara de ser el primer Hokage de la aldea.

IT´S LIKE I´M LOST

**ES COMO SI ESTUVIERA PERDIDA**  
IT´S LIKE I´M GIVING UP SLOWLY

**ES COMO SI ME ESTUVIERA RINDIENDO LENTAMENTE**  
IT´S LIKE YOUR A GHOST THAT´S HAUNTING ME

**ES COMO SI FUERAS UN FANTASMA QUE ME PERSIGUE,  
**LEAVE ME ALONE

**DÉJAME EN PAZ**  
AND I KNOW THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE MINE

**Y** **SÉ QUE ESAS VOCES EN MI CABEZA SON IMAGINACIONES MÍAS**

ALONE

**SOLO**

AND I KNOW I´LL NEVER CHANGE MY WAYS

**Y SÉ QUE NUNCA CAMBIARÉ MI CAMINO  
**IF I DON´T GIVE YOU UP NOW  
**SI NO TE DEJO AHORA**  
IT´S LIKE I CAN´T BREATHE

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA RESPIRAR  
**IT´S LIKE I CAN´T SEE ANYTHING

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA VER NADA,**  
NOTHING BUT YOU

**NADA EXCEPTO A TI**

En ese mismo tiempo ese ninja, uno de los más poderosos fue desterrado por su clan por sus constantes presiones por tomar el poder a la fuerza, en ese momento nadie sabía de su relación con Hyuga Hanabi, la única hija del señor del clan Hyuga, ese secreto le costó caro, al abandonar la aldea ella quiso ir con él pero este la abandonó y se fue solo, pasaron los años y al volver a enfrentar a Hashirama se dio cuenta de que ambos habían formado una familia.

Pero esa unión había sido arreglaba por los ancianos de los clanes, y Hanabi nunca estuvo de acuerdo, fue obligaba a contraer matrimonio contra su voluntad, y una vez que Uchiha volvió y supo que se enfrentaría a Hashirama trató de pararlo, sabía que luego iría tras sus hijos, le rogó, le suplicó, pero Madara ya no era el mismo que conoció, nuevamente la abandonó pese a que le dolía verla sufrir.

El día del combate llegó y Hashirama lleno de odio se enfrentó con el Uchiha, antes de iniciar el combate le contó que su esposa se había suicidado y le había contado todo en una carta que le dejó, que nunca se perdonó ser débil y no poderlo seguirlo, que jamás quiso ese matrimonio y que esperaría a su eterno amor en la eternidad, quizás allí podían ser felices.

I´M ADDICTED TO YOU

**SOY ADICTA A TI**  
IT´S LIKE I CAN´T THINK

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA PENSAR**

IN MY THOUGHTS, IN MY DREAMS

**EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, EN MIS SUEÑOS**  
WITHOUT YOU INTERRUPTING ME

**SIN TI INTERRUMPIÉNDOME**

YOU´VE TAKEN OVER ME

**TE ESTAS APODERANDO DE MI**  
IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME

**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO  
**IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME

**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO**

A Sasuke se le acaba la paciencia, ese sujeto podía ser desesperante a veces, cual era la conexión entre ellos, eso debía averiguarlo, desconfiada de Madara, pero necesitaba su ayuda, al menos para concluir su plan y matar a Danzou, sólo así podía descansar y vengar la inútil muerte de su hermano y la trágica desaparición de clan.

_**Deberás sacar tus propias conclusiones Sasuke kun… yo no puedo decirte mas…**_

_**Eres una comadreja…**_

_**No te enfades conmigo una vez que Madara se vaya podré investigar a mis anchas a nuestra invitada, que debo decir es una chica muy hermosa, casi como una diosa.**_

Sasuke hizo un ruido molesto con su boca, se paró rápidamente si seguía allí era capaz de matar a ese gusano despreciable de Akatsuki. Estaba en eso cuando se acercó a ellos el jefe de Akatsuki, ya amanecía y pronto su plan comenzaría a desarrollarse.

_**Irás por Killerbee ya sé donde se encuentra, esta vez tu grupo te estará esperando en el cruce del país de hierro, para ubicarlo más fácilmente ya envié un espía que se contactará contigo una vez llegues al pueblo.**_

Sasuke miró a Zetsu con desconfianza. Madara lo notó y agregó a continuación.

_**Yo me quedaré aquí mientras Zetsu y Kisame va en busca del kyubi.**_

No era que le agradara mas dejar a esa chica con Madara pero eso no debía preocuparlo por ahora, sabía que enfrentar nuevamente a killerbee sería mortal sino tenía cuidado.

I´M HOOKED ON YOU

**ESTOY ENGANCHADA A TI**  
I NEED A FIX

**NECESITO UNA DOSIS**  
I CAN´T TAKE IT

**NO PUEDO TENERLA**  
JUST ONE MORE HIT

**SOLO UNA MAS**  
I PROMISE I CAN DEAL WITH IT

**PROMETO QUE PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS CON ESO**  
I´LL HANDLE IT, QUIT IT

**LO COGERÉ, LO DEJARÉ**  
JUST ONE MORE TIME, THEN THAT´S IT

**SÓLO UNA VEZ MÁS, Y YA ESTÁ**  
JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE TO GET ME THROUGH THIS (X2)  
**SÓLO UN POCO MÁS PARA TERMINAR CON ESTO (X2)**  
IT´S LIKE I CAN´T BREATHE

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA RESPIRAR  
**IT´S LIKE I CAN´T SEE ANYTHING

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA VER NADA,  
**NOTHING BUT YOU

**NADA EXCEPTO A TI**

I´M ADDICTED TO YOU

**SOY ADICTA A TI  
**IT´S LIKE I CAN´T THINK

**ES COMO SI NO PUDIERA PENSAR**  
WITHOUT YOU INTERRUPTING ME

**SIN TI INTERRUMPIÉNDOME**  
IN MY THOUGHTS, IN MY DREAMS

**EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, EN MIS SUEÑOS**  
YOU´VE TAKEN OVER ME

**TE ESTAS APODERANDO DE MI**  
IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME

**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO**  
IT´S LIKE I´M NOT ME

**ES COMO SI NO FUERA YO  
**

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Prosigo con el segundo capítulo muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!

**ETOLPLOW-KUN** – muchas gracias por lo interesante pero como todas mis historias sed van haciendo camino al andar no le quise poner pareja aunque me declaro fan de Naruto como personaje, lo cierto es que se den las cosas…

**LennaParis** – hola chica! Gusto leerte de nuevo, la verdad Madara ha sido un misterio para mí pero en el ultimo capitulo del manga me pareció que esta jaladísimo pero tiene buenas intenciones en el fondo no se… bueno definitivamente no será un Hinata Madara jajajaja.

**princezzhina-dark** – que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad siii todos son muy románticos, pero son too swett jejeje de vez en cuando es bueno variar aunque te digo más adelante quizás me gane el romanticismo pero ahora para mi Naruto Shippuden proyecta mas oscuridad, no como los

primeros capítulos, donde todo era más inocente y esperanzador.

_**Canción inspiradora: Pretty Girl de Sugarcult.**_

Este capítulo ya empieza con la categotía M, si tienes menos de 18 salte de acá por favor.

**Segundo capítulo**

**Como ser ninja y no morir en el intento**

Hinata se movía a la perfección, su instinto y sus técnicas le hacían casi invencible en el propósito de ir tras el rastro de alguien, Madara lo sabía a la perfección y le encomendó ir tras Killerbee, mencionando de paso que sólo debía encontrarlo y luego se reuniría a las afueras de la ciudad con el escuadrón de captura. La chica estaba feliz por fin volvía a sentirse una ninja, ese hombre había confiado en ella, y no lo defraudaría.

Le costó menos de lo esperado dar con moreno y grandulón Killerbee quien estaba en el primer bar donde buscó, con dos chicas a cada lado, se las daba de importante al recalcar que él era un chinjukiri y que además era hermano del Kage del País del Hierro, otro tema interesante que tocó y que algo de gracia le causó a Hinata, era que explicaba con mucha descripción como había vencido a Uchiha Sasuke.

La chica se sentó en una mesa vecina y fingió estar interesada en el relato, luego buscó al dueño del lugar y le pidió trabajo, digamos que no le costó mucho conseguirlo luego de que se probara el pequeño kimono que el dueño le pasó, y que ella, dicho sea de paso, se cambio frente al pobre e infartado dueño del bar.

Una vez ahí con su kimono mini blanquecino se acercó a la mesa de aquel hombre que llevaba con mucha más liviandad la maldición de su amigo Naruto. Al verla, éste quedó impactado por la belleza de la niña. Lejos de su timidez pasada, Hinata se movía como una profesional, como una chica que hacía mucho transitaba de bar en bar, se le acercó cautivadora y el pobre Killerbee no hizo más que gemir debido al nerviosismo que le embargaba.

**Oye guapo quieres subir…**

Killerbee miró escaleras arriba como varios hombres iban haciendo fila con hermosas chicas y lo entendió bastante rápido pese a su cara de imbécil.

**Claro… bonita…**

Las chicas alrededor se enojaron muchísimo, ellas estaban ahí por la misma razón pero fueron demasiado lentas al comprender que el hombre era casi un niño bobo. Esa chica nueva se les había adelantado pero así era el trabajo había días bueno y otros malos.

Pretty girl is suffering,

**La hermosa niña esta sufriendo**

while he confesses everything,

**mientras él le confiesa todo.**

pretty soon she'll figure out,

**Muy pronto ella descubrirá**

what his intentions were about,

**cuales las intenciones de él.**

and that's what you get for falling again,

**Y eso es lo que obtienes por enamorarte de nuevo,**

you can never get him out of your head,

**nunca podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza.**

Hinata lo tomó de la mano y se apegó a su cuerpo, el muchacho estaba muy nervioso lo que llamó la atención de la chica, en un segundo cuando ambos subían por las escaleras… él se rió tontamente y acarició su cabeza, la pobre niña lo miró sorprendida… su risa tonta y el gesto le recordaron tanto a Naruto, que no pudo soportarlo, su pecho se apretó y trastabilló, Killerbee la tomo por la cintura y algo asustado le preguntó que ocurría. La chica solo sonrió y le besó la mejilla, este acto hizo que ya no hubiese más dudas para él, quería a esa chica, la deseaba tanto que dolía.

Sasuke se encaminaba al cruce, veía claramente como 3 sombras los esperaban en esa negrura, podía adivinar quienes eran, Taka, su grupo estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

**Sasuke kun como estás! Te ves muy bien…**

Karin la redhead le miraba con una sonrisa seductora que el moreno sólo ignoró.

**Sasuke vamos a ir de nuevo por ese monstruo?**

Sasuke asintió al chico tiburón que lo miraba con excitación en el rostro.

**Debemos esperar al espía que envío Madara, él nos dirá donde encontrarlo.**

De las sombras surgió un shinobi algo pequeño y muy delgado, a todos les tomó por sorpresa, nadie había sido capaz de detectar su presencia, y se notaba que llevaba algún tiempo escondido ahí. Al ver la mirada asesina grabada en el rostro de aquellos seres, Hinata optó por descubrirse rápidamente el rostro, no quería resultar herida por ser descuidada.

**Hyuga Hinata… no pensé que era tú de quien hablaba Madara…**

**Sasuke kun… **

Karin se enfureció con sólo escuchar esas palabras salir de aquella inmunda boca. La peliroja saltó frente a Sasuke en un arranque de locura, pero Hinata la vió sólo con algo de pena, le recordaba a Sakura con Sasuke, pensar que ella era la culpable de su infelicidad.

Sasuke apartó rápidamente a Karin quien herida y rabiosa los miraba con recelo en sus ojos.

**Parece que vayas donde vayas no te libras de ellas…**

A Sasuke no le pareció gracioso el comentario, para él las mujeres no significaban nada, y no estaba dispuesto a conversar ese tipo de temas con nadie. Hinata entendió el mensaje y les contó donde estaba Killerbee, todos procedieron a ir a buscarle para llevárselo de vuelta donde Madara.

**Increíble Sasuke, esta chica venció a Killerbee sin usar ni un ápice de fuerza, aunque claro se nota que tiene armas poderosas.**

Hinata enrojeció ante tal descaro de comentario y Karin bufó, para ella esa chica era lo más regular del mundo, tenían que estar bromeando. Al ver que la niña no le había abofeteado como haría Karin en su caso, Suigetsu quiso continuar con su diatriba.

**Claro llama la atención viéndolo desde la perspectiva que nosotros siendo 3 mas Sasuke kun, no hubiésemos podido con él, al parecer en algunos casos el cerebro es más fuerte que las técnicas y el poder del chakra.**

Ese insolente de Suigetsu le estaba llamando imbécil y débil al mismo tiempo, Sasuke no podía soportar una afrenta como esa más cuando aquellas palabras parecían realmente la cruel realidad. La chica si había dejado fuera de combate a Killerbee pero… ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Conforme pasaron las calles llegaron a un ruidoso lugar muy iluminado y popular al parecer, también se notaba por las chicas de la entrada, que no era un lugar muy decente tampoco. Unas cuadras antes Hinata se retocó los labios con un rojo rubí y se saco la negra capucha que traía, bajo esos mantos apareció una niña bellísima pero muy provocativa, quizás demasiado para esa cara angelical e inocentona que traía. Yugo se quedó mudo esperando instrucciones mientras Suigetsu la llenaba de piropos indecentes que comenzaron a colmarle la paciencia a Karin.

and that's what you get for falling again,

**Y eso es lo que obtienes por enamorarte de nuevo,**

you can never get him out of your head,

**nunca podrás sacarlo de tu cabeza.**

It's the way that he makes you feel,

**Es la manera en como te hace sentir**

it's the way that he kisses you,

**es la manera en como te besa,**

it's the way that he makes you fall in love,

**es la manera en como te enamora.**

**Lo siento pero ella no puede entrar, solo entran chicas que trabajen en el local.**

Karin estaba siendo poseída por un legendario demonio en esos instantes, Hinata ni se inmutaba.

**Cómo entraremos ahí?**

Sasuke miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, ese tipo de lugares llenos de gente lo molestaban bastante. Hinata no entendía como el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha podía ser tan lento.

**Y dices que ahí está Killerbee??**

Suigetsu estaba muy emocionado ya no le importaba Killerbee ni Sasuke ni nada, solo se imaginaba adentro de ese exótico local con algunas de esas bellezas haciéndole cariñitos.

**Si Sasuke kun, lo dejé en la segunda pieza a la derecha en el segundo piso, ahí lo encontraremos.**

**Y qué demonios está haciendo ahí!!!!!**

Hinata no quiso responder. Pero Suigetsu le ayudó bastante aclarándole el panorama a Sasuke. Con ojos como plato el pequeño tiburón comenzó:

**Sasuke está claro que el Junchukiri fue engañado por la señorita a tu lado y se fueron a los aposentos del segundo piso, que viendo el lugar y a las chicas de la entrada no puedo imaginar que no es otra cosa que una casa de citas, burdel, puterío o como sea se llame donde antes vivías.**

Sasuke luego de esta gráfica explicación enfureció, con quien creía que se estaba metiendo???? Enojadísimo le ordenó quedarse a sostener a Karin que se rehusaba a dejarlo entrar a ese lugar de perdición, según ella. Yugo por su parte también se quedo porque no era conveniente estar en un lugar donde en cualquier momento podían desatarse sus bajos instintos.

Hinata solo sonrió ante tan escena, parecían todos unos niños pequeños, una vez decididos Taka se alejó del lugar y Sasuke con Hinata terminaron el recorrido solos. El muchacho tenía algo de curiosidad de cómo esa chica había terminado en la cueva del Akatsuki.

Hinata no deseaba dar explicaciones, ella tampoco entendía porque estaba haciéndolo en todo caso, así que apuró el paso lo que más pudo para evitar el interrogatorio que venía. Sasuke se sintió contrariado y rápidamente le dio alcance, tomándola bruscamente del brazo, la chica gimió de dolor, aun estaba muy maltratada por culpa de Pein.

Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos se sintió una voz muy molesta que llamaba a Hinata desde la puerta de la tienda.

**Señorita Hinata usted sabe que todos nuestros "servicios" los prestamos al interior del local, sino, no es negocio…**

El pequeño y rechoncho hombre la miró con suspicacia, la chica se disculpó y solo atinó a decir que salió a tomar algo de aire y que había dado con otro cliente que se quería quedar un rato bebiendo sake con ella, el jefe le sonrió amablemente e invitó a Sasuke kun a entrar, por el porte y elegancia del muchacho debía ser rico, pensó el gordo.

Hinata se apegó a Sasuke lo más que pudo, tenían que llegar cuanto antes al segundo piso, porque la bebida adormecedora que le dio a Killerbee estaba por desaparecer. El shinobi se le quedó viendo extrañado como demandando una explicación por ese movimiento. Suavemente la chica le dijo al oído:

**Quieres subir un rato a divertirte conmigo guapo… sino lo haces ellas no te dejarán en paz…**

Hinata apuntaba al resto de las chicas del local, todas habían quedado prendadas al ver ese guapo chico entrando, era tan sexy, que no podían verlo mucho tiempo ya que sus dientes comenzaban a doler de tanto apretar, algunas automáticamente se acercaron para observarlo desde poca distancia. Los clientes por su parte estaba molestos, sus chicas ya no parecían prestarles la atención de hace unos momentos y el dueño comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con la situación.

Sasuke asintió y ambos subieron al segundo piso. La mirada algo seria de Sasuke intrigó al jefe quien los seguía observando desde que habían entrado hace unos momentos, Hinata se percató y le sopló a Sasuke que cambiara su actitud, el chico se le quedó viendo sin entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí dentro.

Hinata sólo elevó sus ojos al cielo y lo metió rápidamente a la habitación (que estaba previamente cerrada con llave) ahí tendido en la cama completamente desnudo yacía el jinchukiri del país del hierro. Nuevamente Sasuke se le quedó mirando a Hinata.

**Yo sólo lo drogué con licor mientras de desvestía… **

**Le pusiste mucho esfuerzo parece…**

La sorna en su voz le molestó, no estaban ahí para discutir sino para cumplir órdenes, había que trasladarlo mientras estaba dormido, una vez se despertaba (si es que lo hacía) sería un simple humano. La chica se acercó con cuidado al gigante moreno tendido en la cama, Sasuke quiso acerarse pero Hinata lo impidió, algo no estaba bien… algo en la habitación había cambiado… activando su byakugan vio con temor que lo que había en la cama era un sombra clon, entonces… ¿dónde estaba Killerbee?

She's beautiful as usual,

**Ella es así de Hermosa**

with bruises on her ego and,

**con su ego destrozado y**

killer instinct tells her to,

**su instinto asesino le dice**

be aware of evil men,

**que se percate de aquel hombre malvado**

And that's what you get for falling again,

**Y eso es lo pasa cuando volvemos a enamorarnos**

you can never get him out of your head,

**nunca podras sacarlo de tu cabeza**

and that's what you get for falling again,

**y eso es lo pasa cuando volvemos a enamorarnos**

you can never get him out of your head,

**nunca podras sacarlo de tu cabeza**

Uno fuertes brazos la abrazaron de improviso por detrás, acariciándola trabajosamente la chica casi se murió del susto mientras Sasuke se preparada silenciosamente para atacar.

**Bonita me habías dejado solo… te echaba de menos creí que no volverías…**

Hinata le sonrió seductora vio levemente la botella de sake en la mesita de noche.

**¿Por qué trajiste a otro hombre contigo? Acaso no soy lo suficiente guapo para ti…**

El recipiente del demonio de ocho colas hizo un mohín colegial mientras la chica se daba vuelta y quedaba cara a cara con él.

**No es eso guapo, es que cuando empezaba la acción te quedaste dormido y bueno… yo pensé que no te gustaba y me sentí pésimo…**

El demonio enloqueció esa chica era miel para sus labios, le pidió que se deshiciera del intruso lo antes posible. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de poseerla una y otra vez. Sasuke se acercó a ellos, él no estaba para escuchar semejantes discursitos y si tenía que volver a enfrentarse a ese hombre molesto y pervertido lo haría.

Hinata lo miró con terror, comenzar una pelea ahí era imprudente y arriesgado, muchos conocían la historia de Killerbee y sabían que el hermano del Kage del hierro era muy pudiente, si comenzaban la pelea así sin más aparecían cientos de ninjas tratando de ayudarlo.

Hinata se le adelantó a Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos, ella no podría verse involucrada en esa pelea, ya no podía usar chakra y estaba muy débil para huir.

**Disculpa creo que tendré que atenderte después…**

Killerbee se acercó por detrás a Hinata y le abrazó la cintura.

**Creo mujer que no estarás en condiciones de atenderlo esta noche. **

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban amenazantes en la penumbra de aquel cuarto, él había ido ahí a llevarse a Killerbee y eso haría. Pero se sorprendió que ese sujeto ni siquiera lo reconociera, no podía ser más imbécil, no hace mucho habían tenido una pelea mortal y ahora frente a él, solo a un metro de distancia lo confundía con algún promiscuo local.

Hinata volvió a sonreír pero esta vez lucía apagada, se deshizo del abrazo del gigante y tomó del brazo a Sasuke kun en su oído con una vocecita apenas audible le dijo:

**Búscate una chica y espérame en el cuarto contiguo, oigas lo que oigas no entres antes de que te diga, yo me encargaré de dormirlo nuevamente…sea como sea…hay una puerta interna que une ambas habitaciones dale a la chica sake y se dormirá enseguida no se rehusará a nada que le pidas…**

Sasuke la miró con pánico, que planeaba esa chica, que pasaba si killerbee se acordaba de quien era él, la mataría en segundos, sin embargo se dejó llevar hasta la puerta, una vez ahí se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer o decir, la niña cerraba su puerta lentamente como esperando que un milagro ocurriera, pero el trabajo de una ninja a veces era sucio.

Sasuke casi automáticamente se acercó al cuarto del lado. Una chica se le acercó rápidamente.

**Que Hinata chan no te quiso sexy boy… si gustas yo te acompaño por esta noche, y no te cobraré nada por hacerlo… digamos que eres unas vacaciones entre noches y noches de trabajar en este lugar. Mi premio merecido por mi ardua labor…**

La chica metió sus manos por entre la yukata de Sasuke este se dejó no quería levantar sospechas, pero él no estaba para ese tipo de juegos sólo quería entrar cuanto antes a la habitación designada por Hinata. Tomó a la chica por la cintura imitando lo que antes había visto y la entró rápidamente. Apenas cerró la puerta la joven se había desprendido de su kimono y yacía desnuda en la cama, el muchacho se le quedó viendo y se acercó mientras se desprendía de su ropa dejando a la vista su cuerpo de dios griego, sus músculos marcados, su piel amarfilada y la belleza de cada una de sus formas, la chica no aguanto y sangró por la nariz ante la vista tan esplendida. Se disculpó y fue al tocador.

A Sasuke le parecía gracioso causar tan impresión en las chicas, claro desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a la admiración que causaba en las féminas de todas las edades, pero nunca le proporcionó ventaja alguna, lo que siempre buscó fue poder, poder para matar a Itachi, a su hermano que solo había querido protegerlo todos estos años. Un ruido en la habitación del lado le sacó de sus elucubraciones, volvía a esa realidad, a esa perversa realidad que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Hinata volvió a la cama luego que cerró la puerta de la habitación, una vez ahí se hizo la dormida, aumentando la excitación del monstruo que la mirada nuevamente embelesado, se acercó violentamente y la tomó entre sus brazos, de un agarre le sacó el kimono dejándola apenas en su ropa interior, era tan sexy pensaba el Jinchukiri, que hasta me la llevaría para hacerla mi esposa, no me gustaría que nadie nunca más la tocase más que yo…

La niña sólo ahogó un gemido, trató de cubrirse levemente pero los brazos la rodearon con furia y no pudo soltar ese agarre, el cuerpo de Killerbee se hallaba suspendido por sus brazos y fuertes piernas, mientras la indefensa Hinata estaba temblando bajo ese cuerpo ardiente que la aprisionaba.

**Espera… no tienes sed, quizás beber algo de sake nos vendría bien, siempre es bueno esperar, así el final será aún más esperado y delicioso…**

Killerbee se le quedó mirando sonriente, pero esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a esperar, ya tendrían bastante tiempo para beber en lo que quedara de aquella noche. En respuesta al requerimiento de su amada, el moreno comenzó a acariciarle los muslos a la chica, Hinata quiso soltarse pero esto fue malinterpretado por el hombre quien creía que la chica quería ponerse aún más juguetona. De otro agarre la libero de sus pantys y comenzó a acariciarle su sexo, lentamente empezó a jugar con sus dedos en aquella delicada zona.

**Te gusta verdad?... quieres que continúe…**

**No para, ya basta, me siento mal creo que deberíamos dejar esto para después…**

La chica seguía retorciéndose ante las caricias, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, todo se estaba saliendo de control. Sin avisó el hombre introdujo un par de dedos en ella, lo que causó mucho dolor en Hinata, quien no quería hacer mucho ruido, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke estaba tras aquellas paredes esperando. Pero no pudo aguantar más, trató como pudo de disfrazar sus gritos como gemidos de placer, pero eso encendía aún más a ese ninja.

Lentamente le quitó su sujetador y comenzó a tocar sus pechos, la chica ya ni siquiera podía evitar que la acariciara sus brazos estaban sujetos por la otra mano de Killerbee que era enorme. Notó como la pasión de Killerbee le bajaba a la entrepierna que ya comenzaba a abultarse considerablemente. Ese hombre quería poseerla y no le daría tiempo para actuar ahora lo único que le quedaba era gritarle a Sasuke o seguir el juego y darle el sake luego…

Los besos comenzaron a fundirse en sus labios carmín, la lengua jugueteaba dentro de ella y comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, mientras los brazos de él la apegaban a ese cuerpo hirviente, irreal, aquel cuerpo poseído por un demonio. Una vez que dejo de besarla copiosamente en todo el cuerpo se le quedó mirando un segundo, la chica no se dio cuenta cuando la penetró con su enorme erección haciendo que esta gritara del impacto.

Sasuke había escuchado aquel sonido, ese ruido que clamaba por ayuda, que pedía atención, la chica se hallaba a su lado inconsciente mientras él esperaba la señal para poder entrar a la habitación paralela. Rápidamente se paró con la botella de sake en su mano, abrió de un tirón la puerta que lo separaba de Hinata, se volteó y los vio en la cama desnudos, la chica llorando y tratando se zafarse del agarre del hombre, mientras este gemía de placer y la penetraba una y otra vez.

El ninja de Konoha se recriminó por haber esperado tanto, esa chica era una tonta, la odiaba por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sin que aquel monstruo se percatara lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojó de la cama separándolo de la niña, le pateó con fuerza el estómago y le hizo tragar todo el alcohol que traía, en dos segundos volvía a dormirse como antes.

Hinata tenía un ataque de nervios, sólo lloraba y seguía gritando cubriendo su sexo con las manos, por sus piernas corría un hilo de sangre y semen, pobres vestigios de lo que acaba de sufrir aquella ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke se le acercó automáticamente y la abrazó, la niña trató nuevamente de zafarse de aquel agarre, lo miraba con terror, pero él siguió abrazándola por un largo rato hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para no cometer una locura.

It's the way that he makes you feel,

**Es la manera en que me haces sentir**

it's the way that he kisses you,

it's the way that he makes you fall in love,

**es la manera en la que te enamora**

it's the way that he makes you feel,

**Es la manera en que me haces sentir**

it's the way that he kisses you,

**es la manera en la que te besa**

it's the way that he makes you fall in love (love),

**es la manera en la que te enamora**

**Porque no me llamaste antes… eres una ninja tonta y débil…**

Hinata solo lo miraba con sus ojitos brillosos. Para luego desviar su mirada y mutarla a una llena de odio cuando se poso en el desnudo cuerpo de Killerbee.

**Quieres que lo mate? **

Hinata volvió a mirarlo.

**No puedes eso no es lo que nos encomendaron, tenemos que llevarlo vivo con Madara…**

**No me importa lo que él quiera, si me dices que lo mate lo haré ahora mismo, y no es que me falten las ganas para hacerlo en estos momentos… **

Pensamiento de Sasuke_: creo que siento más odio por él que lo que sentí toda mi vida por mi hermano, maldito ser despreciable, jamás debiste involucrarte en nuestra pelea._

**Yo elegí este camino y ahora sólo estoy pagando por mi elección… de todas formas no me queda mucho tiempo…**

La chica comenzó a toser repetidas veces lo que preocupó a Sasuke, la veía como inútilmente trataba de vestirse, pero sus brazos tiritaban sin control lo que dificultaba su tarea, a regañadientes se dejó vestir por el Uchiha quien la miraba esperando una respuesta afirmativa para liquidar a ese monstruo.

Esa respuesta no llegó y tomó con asco el cuerpo inerte casi de Killerbee y una vez en el cruce Taka se les unió notando el extraño comportamiento de su jefe y de aquella shinobi.

Avanzando sigilosamente tras los árboles, Sasuke se le acercó a Hinata.

**Tienes que volver a Konoha con Uchiha Madara sólo atraerás más desgracias para tu vida… debes irte, nosotros no te detendremos.**

**No, yo tomé mi decisión y no daré marcha atrás si tengo que sufrir entonces es mi destino y lo acepto pero no volveré a la aldea.**

Sasuke estaba enojadísimo, como podía ser tan obstinada acababan de hacerle un daño irreparable y ella seguía sin ceder, de seguro en el futuro terminaría muerta.

No muy lejos de ahí Naruto llegaba al mismo pueblo de los que momentos antes habían sacado a Killerbee, el olfato de Kiba y de Akamaru lo habían guiado correctamente a ese lugar y se dirigían directo a la posada de la desgraciada Hinata.

Fin del segundo capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Continuo con mi historia hasta este momento me alegro mucho que les guste, en serio!!!! Jajajaja en fin sigo con mi argumento aprovechando que Kishimoto sensei nos dejo sin manga esta semana, que flojos los mangakas con lo que ganan yo trabajaría de noche y de día jajaja.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

No pondré la canción como letra incluida sino para que la escuchen directo leyendo el capítulo: Obokuru Eumi – canción de Samurai Shamplo.

Tercer Capítulo

**Las miradas que nos vencen la voluntad**

Hinata iba caminando casi inerte, su piel helada y blanca la tenía al borde de la hipotermia pero ella no decía nada, desde que ambos se juntaron con el resto de Taka, la niña había dejado de comunicarse, no quería pensar en nada sólo en volver con nuevo maestro, aquel que borraba cada uno de sus recuerdos dolorosos, aquel que la aceptaba como era, tal como Hinata se veía a sí misma.

Sasuke la mantenía vigilada pero a una distancia prudente, por lo pronto, su tarea de transportar al monstruo era lo principal en esos momentos. Pero seguía sin entender aquel comportamiento de esa shinobi, eso lo desconcertada y le desagrada sobremanera, como alguien como ella podía caer tan bajo para cumplir las órdenes de un criminal, porque por más que lo pensara para el Madara estaba loco, era un Ninja que había caído en un juego muy parecido al de Orochimaru, conquistar el mundo pero maquiavélicamente, el fin justifica los medios, él como shinobi renegado sabía que eso era una falacia que finalmente todos eran humanos y que eran víctimas de nuestra propia ambición.

Se detuvieron luego de que Karin percibiera varios chakras a lo lejos, uno de ellos era muy poderoso por lo que quiso esperar, Sasuke le hizo caso y descansaron mientras aquellos chakras pasaban de largo. Hinata se puso nerviosa, activó su Byakugan y tuvo un mal presentimiento, y si aquellos ninjas la estaban siguiendo a ella? Que tal si su padre quería encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, pero no podía se aquello, a estas alturas ya sabría que la niña con mucho esfuerzo usaba técnicas ninjas y que además no podría ser la sucesora del clan.

Prudentemente se hincó frente a un árbol y se apretó con fuerza ambas piernas, no quería dejar de moverse, no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido, recordar le producía mucho dolor, su cuerpo seguía oliendo a ese hombre y no había tenido tiempo para lavarse ni nada, Suigetsu la había estado observando en silencio, le causaba extrañeza que aquella altiva chica se hubiese apagado tan de repente y su líder Sasuke parecía estar de un humor de diablos. Con cuidado se acercó a la niña, esta se percató de su movimiento y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, no quería hablar, temía que su lo hacía se podría a llorar nuevamente.

**Hina chan estas bien???**

**Hi…**

Un hilillo de voz salió desde aquella mata de pelo que aún ocultaba de su rostro.

**Y… porque noto que me estas mintiendo…**

**Yo… no quiero hablar…**

Sasuke se levantó hacia ellos, con una mirada le dijo a Suigetsu que se largara. Luego tomó bruscamente a Hinata y se la llevó apartándola del grupo, Karin casi se desmaya cuando los vio y el pobre de Yugo tuvo que evitar que fuera a espiarlos.

La chica comenzó a reclamarle que la soltara, que la estaba lastimando, Sasuke solo la ignoró y seguía arrastrándola. Debía hacerle entender que estar con ellos no sería nada agradable, tenía que ver claramente que lo mejor para ella era irse de inmediato aprovechando que ese grupo de Konoha estaba tan cerca de ellos.

**Suéltame!!!!**

**No, no te soltaré, no lo entiendes una vez que te metes con Akatsuki lo sigues hasta la muerte no ha oportunidad de arrepentirse luego…**

**No me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que tomo Sasuke kun, ahora por favor me estas lastimando…**

**Si quiero puedo lastimarte aún más**…

La empujó con brusquedad al tronco de un árbol y de una agarrada le sacó parte de su kimono dejando sus hombros desnudos y parte de sus pechos, la niña con terror se cubrió como pudo, lo miraba con desprecio, con una mirada llena de odio, como un animal herido que era capaz de todo por defenderse.

**Que haces…**

Sasuke se acercó y la besó a la fuerza, comenzó a tocarla por su espalda apegándola a su cuerpo, mientras la niña trataba de soltarse clavando sus uñas en los brazos del Uchiha, por supuesto esta maniobra no causó mayor estorbo para el ex alumno de Orochimaru. Una mano comenzó a bajar por su cintura peligrosamente y la chica gritó de angustia, de inmediato Sasuke la soltó, él no haría ninguna acción tan baja como obligarla sino, sólo quería que entendiera su punto… ella no estaba preparada para caminar el camino que había escogido, debía regresar cuanto antes…

**Vete… si sigues con nosotros yo personalmente te haré más daño del que crees…**

**Sasuke kun…**

Hinata lloraba ya no de miedo sino de decepción, le había entendido, pero estaba muy dolida ni siquiera allí en ese grupo de foragidos la habían aceptado, alejándose del grupo algo desorientada por lo que acaba de pasar se fue corriendo de ahí, antes de alejarse se dio vuelta a ver aquel hombre de la yukata blanca, vio que la seguía con la mirada, algo como una sonrisa torcida se curvaba en sus labios mientras majestuosamente volvía al mini campamento que habían instalado.

Naruto iba apresurando el paso, estaba algo emocionado, por fin Akamaru había encontrado un rastro de Sasuke y él solo quería llegar a aquel villorrio que le indicaba su amigo Kiba como posible escondite del ex shinobi, ellos todavía no sabían que había ocurrido con Hinata, ese día que se encontró con ella Kiba se había ido en busca de Naruto junto a Sakura y a Sai, entre todos los habitantes de aquella generación de Konoha se había votado unánimemente de exterminar al Uchiha en cuanto fuera encontrado, claro él único que no sabía de esto era Naruto.

**Kiba, vamos más rápido amigo, pronto llegaremos…**

**Espera Naruto no te apresures tanto puede ser peligroso…**

Apenas Kiba vio nuevamente a su amigo le contó la novedad de que Hinata había despertado y estaba mejor, eso alegró mucho a Naruto, que se sentía muy culpable del estado en que había dejado a Hinata en la aldea, sin embargo, se seguía echando la culpa por lo cobarde que había sido, ni siquiera un día la fue a visitar mientras estuvo en coma, tenía mucho miedo de encontrarse con Neji y que le escupiera en la cara el odio que desde ese momento le profesaba, también tenía miedo de él mismo, de perder el control al encontrar a su querida amiga allí tirada inconsciente casi muerta solo por su debilidad, solo porque quería hacerle entender a Pein que estaba equivocado.

**Que chico tan imprudente…**

Kakashi sospechaba de aquel grupo que había llegado a pelear con ellos, esos 3 amigos de Naruto habían llegado más que extraños, muy callados y pensativos, además muy tranquilos cuando tenían muy claro que nadie en la aldea tenía permiso de ausentarse sin la orden expresa del Hokage.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de aquella aldea Akamaru captó otro olor conocido, uno que le llamo poderosamente la atención, de inmediato se detuvo y Kiba ahí en ese claro justo antes del pueblo también lo reconoció.

**Hinata …**

Naruto se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre, que le pasaba a Kiba, porque se había detenido y pronunciado ese nombre. Un frio helado se le coló por la espalda mientras por su boca se quedaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo de haber corrido sin parar un largo periodo.

Kiba lo miró con preocupación, aquello no era nada bueno.

**Qué pasa… porque te detienes, perdiste el rastro de Sasuke?**

**No es eso Naruto…**

Kiba esperó hasta que el resto del grupo los alcanzara, no quería repetir aquello, menos cuando sus suposiciones eran un caos en su mente. Los demás se les fueron uniendo a medida que avanzaban con cuidado tapando sus rastros con propiedad. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado en territorio extranjero y más en tiempos turbulentos como aquellos.

Una vez todos reunidos Kiba se puso al centro.

**Tengo el olor de Sasuke en mi nariz, se hace mas fuerte como si hasta hace muy poco hubiese pasado por aquí, pero…**

**Eso es genial!! Dinos por donde seguir!! Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo…**

**Cállate Naruto!!!baka!!**

Sakura le había dado un fuerte golpe para que parara de vociferar cosas sin sentido.

**Encontré el olor de Hyuga Hinata, está aquí impregnando todo el lugar, ambos olores se unen aquí y van hacia el pueblo, es como si ellos…**

**Estuvieran juntos…**

Kakashi terminó esa frase que Kiba se rehusaba a terminar, como podía, decir esto la transformaba en otra víctima de aquel plan macabro de matar a Sasuke, si ella estaba con él? Que significaba aquello? Quizás ella… había sido capturada por el Uchiha, pero… porque estaba sola?

**Hinata chan? Hinata chan esta aquí?? qué bien!!!! **

**Ella está con Sasuke…**

Sakura estaba seria mirando fijamente a kakashi, él estaba como compungido, su único ojo estaba mirando hacia el infinito como calculando las posibles consecuencias que esto traería, solo Naruto y su júbilo repentino lo sacaron de este estado casi hipnótico en que estaba.

**Genial quizás ella dio con él antes que nosotros, Hinata chan es asombrosa!!**

Todo es grupo se dirigió al pueblo siguiendo el rastro que seguían Kiba y Akamaru, justo detrás mas excitado que nunca iba Naruto quien deseaba poder acabar con esa espera cuanto antes, tenía mucho miedo que enemigos pudiesen dar con ellos antes de ponerlos a salvo.

Al llegar a la taberna de Miss Lujuria, todos quedaron pretificados, menos Naruto que entró casi automáticamente cuando Kiba apunto el local donde se terminaba el rastro, dentro debido a los perfumes de las chicas y los aromas diversos, era muy difícil distinguir algo. Una vez adentro Naruto se dirigió a conversar con un rechoncho personaje, que según la experiencia de Naruto debía ser el dueño del lugar. Debemos poner hincapié que el actuar de Naruto solo se debía al hecho de estar muy acostumbrado a pasear entre chicas semidesnudas y lugares de mala muerte donde solía ir Jiraya, al crecer el lo asimilo como común entrar y salir de estos lugares.

**Oye guapo quieres pasar un rato agradable conmigo…**

Una chica se le colgó al cuello y le beso la mejilla.

Naruto le sonrió como si nada y siguió hablando con el dueño quien lo miraba extrañado, no muchos jóvenes de su edad mostraban tal manejo en presencia de algunas de esas exóticas chicas.

**Como le decía… es un tipo alto muy pálido y de seguro esta con una chica de ojos perla…**

**Ah sí… ya los recuerdo… la chica trabajaba para mí pero al parecer huyó con ese hombre, debo decirte que no estoy muy feliz con ellos, esos chicos ocuparon una de mis habitaciones, se divirtieron y escaparon por una ventana yéndose sin pagar.**

La chica que se colgaba al cuello le soltó, sus encantos no habían surtido el efecto deseado, Kakashi por otro lado, había entrado con precaución en aquel lugar, que más parecía una película en vivo y en directo de su queridísimo libro.

**Qué has averiguado…**

**Bueno…**

Naruto estaba un poco confuso.

**El dueño me dice que Hina chan trabajaba aquí y que luego llegó Sasuke y al parecer se fueron juntos…**

**Qué Hinata trabajaba en un burdel!!!! Estas loco!!!**

Kiba había seguido de cerca Kakashi cualquier cosa que involucraba a Hinata él debía saberlo primero que nadie.

Naruto se le quedó viendo algo suspicaz.

**Kiba… claro que Hina chan no trabajaba aquí de seguro era una misión secreta para seguir y encontrar a Sasuke…**

Kakashi no podía creeré los niveles de inocentismo que a veces presentaba su pupilo.

Los hombres salieron de aquel lugar, y les comentaron al resto lo que sabían, todos comenzaron a hacer conjeturas hasta que Akamartu comenzó a correr desatado hacia la salida de la villa, Kiba iba detrás y parecía algo hiperventilado. Naruto sin pensarlo y creyendo que habían encontrado otra pista los siguió sin pensarlo, Kakashi y el resto quedaron con gotitas en sus cabezas.

Hinata se hallaba de pie frente a ellos, Kiba la tenía abrazada y Akamaru daba vueltas alrededor de ellos y ladraba feliz, su queridísima compañera de equipo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Naruto se detuvo antes de llegar hacia ellos, estaba radiante pero también tenía miedo, no sabía cómo enfrentar a la niña luego de su enfrentamiento con Pein.

Cuando Hinata trataba de sacarse de encima a Kiba pudo notar a Naruto, quien la veía directo a los ojos, tanto tiempo había pasado, tantos días meses sin verlo, y ahí estaba de frente a ella con esos profundos ojos azules, el viento mecía sus cabellos de oro, y una sonrisa comenzaba a parecer en su rostro.

La niña comenzó a caminar hacia él, un torbellino de emociones cruzaba su cuerpo en esos momentos, un calor que la reconfortaba que la hacía sentirse segura ante aquella presencia, como si el rubio fuera el único que pudiese salvarla de su desdicha, como si fuera el único que había para ella.

**Hola Hinata chan, me alegro que estés bien…**

**Naruto kun… yo…**

**Yo te pido que me perdones, no pude protegerse y él te dejó muy lastimada… no pude…yo…**

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla y la chica recordó aquella noche de pesadilla, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y su mente a nublarse, Naruto la tomó cuando su cuerpo iba en picada al suelo.

**Qué te sucede Hinata chan!!!**

Poco a poco Hinata comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, con ello volvió a sentir ese amor incontrolable por el Jinchukiri de Konoha, ese amor que no moría con el tiempo, que no se extinguía con nada, ese amor que llevaría eternamente en su corazón.

Kiba los observaba desde una distancia prudente, no quería arruinarle el momento a su amiga, sabía que pese a negarlo, Naruto siempre sería el único hombre en su vida, era un buen muchacho y si él terminaba amándola Kiba sería el primero en darles su bendición.

Hinata sonreía estaba todavía algo confusa pero había apartado esos terribles hechos del pasado, ahora se abrazaba a Naruto y le decía que estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, le rogaba que no se sintiera culpable, que ella volvería a dar su vida por él, pero esta vez Naruto la calló, le hizo prometer que nunca se volvería a arriesgar por él así, ellos eran amigos y él no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Hinata asintió y supo que su confesión no había hecho mella en el inocentón rubio, sin embargo, le bastaba estar en sus brazos aunque sea un par de segundos.

Cuando todos llegaron y vieron la escena, se conmovieron, sabían del amor de la chica, pero los adultos estaban preparados para interrogarla y saber que estaba haciendo allí. Iba a proceder cuando de la nada un grupo de ninjas del hierro los rodearon, de las sombras el Kage se le presentó a Kakashi y los puso a todos en guardia.

Por fin su hermano Killerbee había vuelto (en extrañas circunstancias y lo único que quería era una chica llamaba Hinata, que al parecer era una Hyuga de Konoha, cuando el Kage la mandó a buscar (para evitar que su hermano perdiera el control sobre si mismo), encontraron a Hina chan vagando por el bosque sin una dirección clara, luego se encontró con los ninjas de Konoha y él quería saber que era toda esa obsesión de su pequeño hermano por esa chiquilla que ahora estaba frente a él.

Naruto apretó a Hinata contra él, no se la entregaría por nada a ese hombre. La chica trataba de controlarse pero el nombre Killerbee le martillaba la mente haciéndola sudar frío y comenzar nuevamente a temblar.

**Entrégamela muchacho…**

Naruto lo miraba asesinamente.

**No te entregaré a Hinata…**

**Quieres pelear mocoso…**

Naruto se rió y algo en su rostro cambió.

**Tendría que morir para que la obtuvieras.**

**Fin de capítulo**

**princezzhina-dark:**Opino como tu!! Shonen es un manga de pelea de acción no meloso en excesivo… en fin en este capi se viene mi Naruto como siempre, así como es, lo queremos tal cual es… jejeje espero te guste este capí gracias por tus comentarios.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **si fue algo violento, me gusta explorar el lado B de las cosas, creo que Naruto está cambiando y se en el manga, este capítulo apuntará a ese cambio en concreto en como su empeño puede salvar (aunque él no lo creo) a la gente que ama y quiere.

**gaahina-4e:** hola!!! Gracias por el review, te explico ella le dice que no tiene tiempo porque sabe que está delicada de salud, recuerda que quedó muy herida después de la batalla con Pein y cualquier sobre esfuerzo podría colapsar su cuerpo. Espero que lo sigas se vienen un par de cosas más…

**valeryxxx29**: Como dices ella esta cambiada pero por mas que se esfuerza ella seguirá siendo ella!! Tal cual Naruto, nunca dejará de ser ese niño bonachón de la primera temporada, ese niñito inocente y juguetón… ahh ya me dio nostalgia!!, en fin creo que Kishimoto nos tiene que sorprender con Hinata esperemos que algo bueno se venga.

**LennaParis:** que bueno que te gustó la canción!!! Jajaja la verdad el capi me lo imagino antes de escribirlo y de ahí escojo la canción, mi cabeza trabaja al verre jajaja. Ahora se vienen Kiba y Naruto! Pero no es lo que crees…

**Chiiiachan:** gracias a ti por leer Chiiachan…


	4. Chapter 4

Vuelvo nuevamente agradezco que sigan con la historia, ahora pongo mi parte romántica a ver que tal sale el capi.

Música, BSB – Show me the meaning to be lonely.

Capítulo 4

**Múestrame como seguir**

**Tendría que morir…**

Hinata chan se asustó, no quería que por su culpa salieran sus amigos heridos, menos por las últimas decisiones que había tomado, menos en aquel momento, ahí entre los brazos de Naruto kun se sentía tan protegida, quería que él fuera su sol, siempre irradiando luz a su alrededor, el Uzumaki era un imán para aquellas personas que conocía, y como no, su sonrisa cálida, su buen corazón, ella sabía muy bien que su naturaleza era tan parecida a la suya, pero aún así él se sentía culpable, siempre se sintió culpable, de no ser un mejor ninja… de no poder detener a Sasuke… de ver sufrir a Sakura… de todo. ¿Como no podía ver lo necesario que era para todos?

Kakashi se le plantó frente a frente al Kage del Hierro, no quería una disputa, pero tomar prisionero a un ninja de Konoha sin pruebas era ilegal en cualquier parte. Todo se podía tornar demasiado peligroso si se descubría el por qué estaban ahí.

**Tranquilos, no veo el por qué pelear, Kage le suplico que no se lleve a la chica, la verdad hemos recorrido un largo camino y debemos descansar… una vez en vuestro refugio me gustaría saber cómo es que su hermano escapó de Akatsuki…**

El Kage se hartó, ese ninja escogía muy bien las palabras y no podía quedar en ridículo ante aquella petición, con algo de desgano asintió y se retiró rápidamente.

Naruto seguía sin soltar a Hinata y Sakura temía que la ahogase sin querer, ya se veía a la chica algo morada, pero la pelirosa no quiso ser ella las que lo interrumpiera, sabía perfectamente que la Hyuga amaba a Naruto y aunque éste aún no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, una corazonada le decía que ese momento pronto llegaría, y cuando lo supiera sería muy doloroso.

**Naruto kun… yo…**

Toda acurrucada seguía esperando que el rubio se calmara y la soltara.

**Ehhh… disculpa Hinata chan es que ese hombre me pilló algo desprevenido. Pero no te preocupes yo no le dejaré que te aleje de nosotros. Eso lo puedes dar por sentado, es una promesa.**

Su sonrisa era sorprendente, en algunos segundos todos se calmaron y se fueron caminando hacia donde habían instalado sus tiendas los del país del hierro. Kiba iba al último asegurándose de borrar su rastro, pero algo seguía molestándolo. Todavía nadie le había preguntado a Hinata que hacía ahí, sola, sin un grupo que la apoyara, por que se veía tan desorientada y lo principal qué diablos tenía que ver con ese tipo Killerbee que tanto nombraban.

Show me the meaning of being lonely**  
Muéstrame lo que significa estar solo**

Show me the meaning of being lonely**  
muéstrame lo que significa estar solo**

So many words for the broken heart**  
tantas palabras para un corazón roto**

It's hard to see in a crimson love **  
es difícil ver en un amor carmesí  
**So hard to breathe**  
tan difícil respirar**

Walk with me, and maybe

**camina conmigo y tal vez…**

La niña no se alejaba ni un centímetro de Naruto y Sakura, quería evitar tener que ver la cara a ese hombre de nuevo, pero ella lo entendía, él ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal, para él sólo era un juego, no podía tampoco culparlo de su error, ella tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado, y ahora estaba ahí rodeada de sus amigos y aún así… se sentía sola.

Porque todo no era como cuando eran niños?... rápidamente se posaron en su mente un montón de recuerdos, de ella con Naruto, de él mirando a todos con mucha tristeza, de él solo en un columpio mientras se escondía porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba llorando, llorando porque no tenía padres, llorando porque no entendía porque todos le aborrecían, triste y solo alejado de todo y todos, ahí en ese columpio esperando ser amado.

No… ella no podía ser tan egoísta estaba feliz por todo lo que había ocurrido, como él se fue haciendo fuerte y se fue haciendo amigo de todos, como los demás comenzaron a ver en él algo que ella percibió desde el primer momento, después de la primera vez que vio esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa dorada. Cuanto deseaba que él la viera de la misma forma…

Sakura la observaba de reojo, como Kiba, a ella no le cuadraba la presencia de Hinata y menos el porqué estaba sola en ese lugar tan apartado de la aldea, se notaba muy débil y aún debía estar recuperándose de aquellas terribles heridas. La oji esmeralda le tenía tanta admiración a esa chica, todos estos años amando a Naruto en silencio, ella no pudo soportar jamás esconder lo que sentía por Sasuke, no podía evitar querer estar con él, gustarle, perseguirlo, buscar su aceptación, mientras aquella chica, que caminaba a su lado, no buscaba nada, sólo la protección de la persona que amaba.

Cuando llegaron al campamento sintieron un vozarrón horrible, luego un hombre tan grande como el Kage pero vestido de una forma muy particular se les acercó, Hinata automáticamente se puso detrás de Naruto y apretó fuertemente la chaqueta naranja del chico. Naruto sintió la presión y un escalofrió lo puso de inmediato en alerta.

**Donde esta… donde está… la chica!!**

Sakura se aproximó a ese hombre, no le intimidaba su altura, parecía fuerte pero ella confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades.

**Que chica?**

**De seguro no tu…**

Con un mohín de enojo Sakura casi termina con la paz que reinaba hasta ese momento. A Killerbee le llamó la atención Naruto, algo en él le resultaba muy familiar.

**Tú quien eres?...**

Naruto sólo arqueó las cejas, ese tipo le parecía algo peligroso, como si de pronto fuera a explotar, además su amiga temblaba a sus espaldas, la podía sentir claramente. Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

**Uzumaki Naruto…**

**El nueve colas mejor dicho…**

El kage se le había adelantado a su hermano, Killerbee solo retrocedió mostrando respeto, con el brazo de hierro no se jugaba. Además sabía que debía estar furioso luego de que él fingiera haber sido capturado por Akatsuki y escapase de la aldea.

**Así que también llevas un bijuu dentro eh?... debe ser aburridísimo para ti… también te tienen prisionero en tu aldea?**

Naruto no entendía nada.

**El es el ocho ochos colas, Killerbee…**

Naruto lo miró de pies a cabeza, él parecía un monstruo medio transformado de todas maneras.

Hinata estaba compungida, acurrucada tratando de pasar de ser percibida por todos…

**Te encontré!!! **

De un manotazo Killerbee se puso a un lado de Naruto y sacó a Hinata de la protección de su espalda, Naruto de desesperó. ¿qué pretendía ese hombre?

Hinata ahogó un grito y Killerbee notó que estaba muy asustada, esto lo descolocó, no parecía la misma chica, esta parecía débil pálida, casi enferma, lejos de las luces y los vestidos, esa mujer parecía sólo una niñita. La soltó mientras Naruto enfurecido volvía a ponerla tras de él.

**Yo… lamento haberte asustado…**

Hinata casi no respiraba de la impresión, ahora estaba pegada a Naruto, podía incluso sentir que el rubio estaba igual de agitado que ella.

**No vuelvas a acercarte a ella…**

A killerbee no le vino en gracia esta amenaza… ¡que se creía ese chiquillo y porque trataba a su mujer con tanta familiaridad!!, él ya había decidido que Hinata sería su esposa, su hermano se oponía pero él estaba decidido. Tanta era su desesperación por hacer realidad sus sueños que, por segunda vez, se había escapado de esos tíos extraños de Aktasuki, ya le parecía gracioso que no se percataran de su huída, pero era tan rápido que sólo un ninja avezado lo habría notado.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En el grupo de Sasuke todo era caos y pelea, nadie entendía como era que Killerbee sedado como estaba se hubiera escapado dejando un clon sombra, la más afectada era Karin que a pesar de leer chakras no se dio cuenta del cambio aunque lo atribuía a lo furiosa que se había puesto luego de ver a Hinata y a Sasuke irse juntos.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha estaba enloquecido, odiaba tener que ir en búsqueda de ese payaso nuevamente, y temía que ese tipo le siguiera el rastro a la Hyuga.

**Lo más probable es que la empiece a perseguir… ese maldito…**

**De que hablas Sasuke...?**

**De nada… quédense aquí no necesito un par de idiotas siguiéndome, yo me encargaré de localizar al monstruo nuevamente, cuando lo haga les enviaré un mensaje.**

Karin se enojó, pero lo dejó ir ya que al parecer la otra chica se había ido y su amado moreno no corría más peligro. Además los ojos rojos de ira de Sasuke dejaron en claro que no debía ser cuestionado en esos momentos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Killerbee decidió esperar el momento perfecto para hablar con la chica, no entendía la relación con ese Uzumaki pero al parecer le tenía mucha confianza, ¡serían novios?? No… no lo creía posible, esa chica era demasiado mujer para ese niñito, por mucho que tuviera al demonio en su interior, se notaba que era muy joven, nada comparado con la chica que había conocido, pero igual era extraño, ¿porque esa niña había cambiado tanto? Quizás… algo le sucedió… pero él no lograba recordar nada, le había estado haciendo el amor a la chica y luego se fue a negro y estaba con Akatsuki, y si alguien de ese grupo le hizo daño? Se notaba que estaba muy maltratada, a lo mejor alguien le había hecho daño, diablos si era eso, se prometió acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.**

**Hinata chan estas bien?**

**Hi Naruto kun ve tranquilo…**

Naruto miró a Kiba quien asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la mantendría vigilada.

Una vez que Naruto se fue, Hinata se metió a una de las tiendas seguida por Sakura, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra comenzaron a platicar y a recordar buenos momentos, pero esa plática fue conducida por la ninja médico para que la Hyuga, que parecía aún muy tensa por el anterior encuentro, se relajara y le contara que estaba sucediendo.

La Hyuga estaba inquieta conocía muy bien a Sakura y le tenía mucho respeto, sola se había hecho excelente médico y la mejor pupila de la Gondaime. Pero también seguía tras Sasuke, esa obsesión por encontrarlo, por saber de él, le parecía muy lamentable, estaba tan claro que el Uchiha no quería ser encontrado, Hinata no entendía porque la chica no entendía razones cuando se trataba de aquel chico. Pero el amor era ilógico, y ella era la prueba viviente de ello, enamorada del único chico más odioso de la aldea, en vez de seguir al resto y caer rendida ante la presencia del solitario Uchiha.

**Hinata que estás haciendo aquí, que sucedió en la aldea…**

La ojiblanca se le quedó mirando tristemente, ella era una traidora y como dictaba el código debía ser juzgada y morir, el momento de estar junto a Naruto se había acabado, ahora debía volver a huir, y debía ser muy cauta, no tenían que seguirla ni saber donde se dirigía, y con Kiba sería muy difícil, tenía que dejar a su querido amigo fuera de combate si quería poder huir de ahí.

**Yo… tenía una misión diplomática, el nuevo Hokage me envió antes de irse**

**No me mientas, porque te enviarían a ti que aún te estabas recuperando de tus heridas?**

Hinata lo entendía, quien la enviaría a ella solo una débil ninja de Konoha a una misión importante? Nadie… pero debía poder saciar esa curiosidad antes de verse aún más perjudicada.

**Yo… yo… bueno eso fue porque se necesitaba enviar a un miembro importante del clan, y con esto de la guerra no podían prescindir de nadie muy importante, entonces mi padre decidió que a pesar de estar aún débil yo debería ser la indicada y cumplir con mi labor.**

**Ah…**

A Sakura la había despedazado con ese argumento, sabía perfectamente que para el padre de Hinata esta no valía mucho porque era mucho más débil que su primo Neji considerado un genio de las artes marciales.

**Puedo salir un momento…**

**Claro Hinata no es que estés prisionera o algo así…**

Hinata solo le sonrió con dulzura, estar junto a Sakura era agradable, pero ella estaba muy sensible con lo que le había pasado y no quería que esa aguda chica se diera cuenta de ella.

**Kiba me acompañas un momento…**

**Claro Hinata…. La verdad también quiero conversar contigo.**

Ambos se internaron en el bosque, ambos estaban nerviosos, eran amigos hace muchos años y cada uno de ellos conocía al otro muy bien.

**  
**Nights of light so soon become**  
las noches luminosas vendran pronto**

Wild and free I could feel the sun**  
salvaje y libre podria sentir el sol**

Your every wish will be done  
**cada uno de tus deseos seran cumplidos**

They tell me**  
ellos me dicen  
**

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
**muestrame lo que significa estar solo**

Is this the feeling I need to walk with**  
es este el sentimiento necesito caminar con alguien**

Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
**dime porque no puedo estar alla donde tu estas**

There's something missing in my heart

**hay algo perdido en mi corazón**

Una vez alejados de aquel lugar ambos se quedaron observando los árboles en un pequeño claro que encontraron, era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de arbustos con flores y donde se asomaba unas finas líneas delgadas del sol que se colaba entre aquellos grandes árboles.

La chica se volteó a ver a Kiba, el acaba de enviar a Akamaru a investigar la zona, quería que esa conversación fuera solo de él y ella, de nadie más.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto llegaba una vez más cabreado de la reunión, los del hierro querían vengarse de Sasuke aniquilando a todo el supuesto grupo que él lideraba y peor aún se habían aliado con otras villas para hacerlo, el rubio no los podía convencer de que al aparecer Killerbee ya no había necesidad de ello, Sakura lo miraba con mucha atención, cuanto había cambiado Naruto todos esos años, que madurez y que poder había mostrado en ese corto periodo de tiempo, que ciega había estado todos estos años…

**Donde esta Hinata chan?**

El nombre de Hinata la sacó de su ensoñación, un impulso extraño quiso hablar con él explicarle que esa niña le amaba, que era tan buena y tan perfecta y que lo haría tan feliz si él se decidiera a estar con ella, pero… algo la detuvo, nuevamente su corazón le ponía trampas a su razón, ella no sabría cómo seguir si su amigo decidía abandonarla, y además estaba el asunto de Sasuke y como su grupo quería acabar con él, conocía a Naruto y sabía que él jamás permitiría que esa misión se llevara a cabo.

**Creo que se fue con Kiba al bosque, al parecer tenían que conversar algo privado…**

Naruto se puso serio, algo le molestaba en lo que le acababa de describir su amiga, sabía que ellos eran amigos pero porque no podían hablar ahí mismo, que estaban haciendo esos dos…?

**A lo mejor son novios….**

Sakura quería jugar un rato y ver hasta donde Naruto había madurado.

**Jajajajajaja Sakura que graciosa eres!! Los iré a buscar es peligroso que anden solos por ahí…**

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hinata le tomó la mano a su amigo, no quería que él fuera obstinado pero era inevitable, siempre la quiso proteger y esta vez no sería diferente.

Kiba… yo no tengo intención de mentirte….

**Hinata dime, que estás haciendo aquí, porque trabajas en ese lugar de mala muerte…**

**Llegaste hasta esa posada?**

**Si, fuimos hasta allá y nos revelaron que estabas con Sasuke kun…dime y por favor se sincera… él te hizo daño?**

**No!... no te equivocas…**

**Entonces porque estabas así toda desorientada cuando te encontramos, parecías afectada por algún tipo de ninjutsu.**

Hinata le abrazó no quería tener que explicarle nada sólo que aquel joven entrara en su mente y viera con claridad esa terrible película que se repetía en su mente.

**Confía en mi… por favor…**

**Yo confío, sólo que no quiero recordar, Sasuke kun no me hizo nada él solo me… salvó…**

Kiba le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, muy cerca el uno de otro, le dijo casi en un susurro.

**Porque tienes el olor de ese tal Killerbee?**

Hinata se soltó del suave agarre apenas escuchó ese nombre.

Kiba la volvió a tomar por los brazos esta vez no la dejaría ir sin conseguir una respuesta.

**Por qué Hinata!! Por que hueles a él, no quiero pensarlo, pero estas impregnada de su olor, es como… es como si…**

**No!!! Cállate, no sigas!!! No quiero recordar nada, déjame sola!!**

Kiba la soltó algo asustado, era serio, sea lo que sea lo que había sucedido a esa niña era más serio de lo que él estaba suponiendo. La niña había comenzado a llorar amargamente, quería que esa imagen se esfumara de su cabeza no quería recordar mas, rogaba por estar junto a su nuevo maestro y poder borrar ese dolor de su alma.

**  
**Life goes on as it never ends**  
la vida sigue como si nunca fuera a terminarse**

Eyes of stone observe the trends **  
ojos de piedra observan las tendencias**

They never say forever gaze upon me  
**ellos nunca hablan siempre miran sobre mi  
**Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love) **  
caminos culpables a un amor sin fin (amor sin fin)**

There's no control  
**no hay control**

Are you with me now?  
**estas conmigo ahora?**

Your every wish will be done**  
sus deseos seran cumplidos**

They tell me**  
****ellos me dicen**

**  
**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
**muestrame lo que significa estar solo**

Is this the feeling I need to walk with**  
es este el sentimiento necesito caminar con alguien**

Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
**dime porque no puedo estar alla donde tu estas**

There's something missing in my heart

**hay algo perdido en mi corazón**

Kiba fue y la abrazó la vio tan débil tan delicada, tan suya en ese momento, la niña se dejó, pero ese abrazo era tan diferente al vivido momentos atrás, el amor era algo tan caprichoso, si tan solo se hubiese enamorado de Kiba en vez de Naruto, todo habría sido tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, ambos podrían haberse transformado en novios y ser felices, pero no… en vez de eso había tenido que rechazarlo hace un tiempo atrás cuando sorpresivamente le dijo que la amaba, ella sincera como siempre, sólo puso en su boca las palabras que el chico ya conocía, estaba enamorada del jinchukiri de Konoha.

Naruto llegó intempestivamente mientras ambos se abrazan, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar más cuando su entrada había despertado la alerta instintiva de Kiba y se había puesto delante de Hinata.

**Naruto, vaya susto que nos diste…**

**Yo… yo lo siento no debí interrumpirlos…**

Por la cabeza del rubio pasaban miles de emociones que no se habían manifestado desde que Sakura y Sasuke estaban a su lado. Verlos juntos les recordó aquel sentimiento de envidia que le provocaba cada vez que veía a su compañera de equipo babeando por su amigo Uchiha.

**Tranquilo amigo, yo ya me iba, creo que Hinata quiere hablar contigo…**

La niña se levantó torpemente miró a Kiba con algo se preocupación pero su rostro se iluminó como magia cuando se fijó en Naruto, que podía hacer Kiba ante eso? Nada… él solo quería que ella se desahogara y Naruto era el indicado no él…

**Yo…Hinata quería saber… yo…**

Naruto no podía unir las palabras, por fin había tiempo y él estaba frente a ella, solos, de una vez por todas podrían hablar de lo sucedido meses atrás.

Hinata lo miraba con alegría, con su sola presencia ella olvidaba las miserias de su vida, con solo verlo se sentía segura, le daba esos ánimos que salían de la nada y la convencían que ella si valía la pena, que a pesar de ser débil saldría adelante y sería una gran persona.

**Yo solo quería que me perdonaras, esta vez va en serio… yo no quería que ese enemigo te lastimara, por eso yo te grité, por eso me enojé, pero yo te lo agradezco… te agradezco que me hayas querido proteger, para mí eso fue muy importante.**

La niña abrió sus ojos, él… Naruto kun, le estaba dando las gracias, a ella! A ella que renegó de él, a ella que era nada más que una traidora, porque, porque cada vez que estaba a su lado perdía noción del peligro, de sus planes de todo, el la cegaba, la enloquecía, dios… lo amaba tanto, el hormigueo en su estómago, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su corazón a mil, cada célula de su cuerpo queriendo fundirse con ese ninja que estaba tan cerca de ella. Dolía… dolía porque no podía decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto le quería, menos ahora que ella se había convertido en un criminal.

**No me digas eso… yo sólo lo hice porque… porque…**

Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, el chico se acercó y se la limpió con su mano, se veía tan linda ahí en ese claro, rodeada de flores, porque no se había dado cuentas antes, esa chica era siempre tan dulce, siempre había sido tan buena con él, siempre a su lado apoyándolo, siempre a su lado…

El dolor de un recuerdo doloroso cruzó su corazón, porque era que todas las personas que amaba se habían ido de su lado, primero sus padres, luego Sasuke, El Tercero y ahora Ero senin, ¿qué era lo que tenía que todos terminaban muriendo?

Se alejó de la niña dejándola extrañaba.

Eso hizo que Hinata despertara de aquella ensoñación en la que se encontraba, tenía que irse y pronto, una vez que Killerbee recordara podría comprometerla con Akatsuki y sería su fin.

**Hinata chan, ese sujeto dijo que tú habías sido su mujer…**

La joven comenzó a temblar, esas palabras del rubio le cayeron como balde aguara fría.

**El miente…**

**Yo no quiero que me mientas, él te hizo daño? Porque estabas tan asustada… nunca te había visto así? Y porque estabas en esa posada que tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto, acaso fue él…?**

Hinata negó con la cabeza, eso tranquilizó a Naruto, Sasuke era su amigo pero si había lastimado a Hinata se las vería con él.

**Que pasó entre tú y Killerbee…**

**Yo me fui de la aldea, yo tengo que irme Naruto, soy una traidora, no me puedo quedar porque deben estar buscándome, si ellos dan con ustedes es posible que los acusen de traición, además… yo…**

Naruto estaba en shock como era que todo eso había ocurrido, hasta hace poco esa chica estaba en coma y ahora estaba ahí frente a él diciéndole que había huído, como era posible??

**Porque lo hiciste acaso fue por mi?... yo no permitiré que te juzguen tú eres una buena persona, eres una de mis amigos más queridos, jamás dejaría que te lastimaran…**

Hinata le miró con los ojos vidriosos, se acercó y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, casi como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

**Yo lo hice por mi… porque mi vida ya no estaba funcionando en la aldea, porque ahí sola, sin ti… me sentía miserable, quería poder ayudarte, poder ayudar a sanar tus heridas, por eso me fui, porque no quería seguir siendo un estorbo en la vida de ustedes…**

**Hina cha tu nunca…**

**Déjame terminar por favor, yo te amo, te amo como un mujer ama a un hombre, lo hago desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que me tocaste con tu sonrisa, desde que me hablaste y no me dejaste sola, yo fui tan feliz, todos estos años este amor ha ido creciendo hasta volverse insoportable, ya no puedo aguantar más necesito ayudarte, aunque sea sólo un poco…**

**Que hiciste…**

**Yo ayudé a Akatsuki a atrapar a Killerbee, pero algo salió mal… y él escapó de Sasuke kun…**

**Qué!! Yo no voy a dejarte ir con ellos… jamás!!**

Hinata sintió como los fuertes brazos de Naruto la abrazaban, ella lloraba copiosamente no quería perder aquel contacto pero tenía que hacerlo.

**No… no lo entiendes… no puedo seguir con ustedes… sería peligroso para ambos…**

**No!! Yo te protegería… confía en mi por favor…**

**Es tarde yo tengo que volver con él…tengo que….**

Por entre las sombras apareció Sasuke por fin había dado con el paradero de la Hyuga y al parecer estaba bien.

**Sasuke… yo… no dejaré que te la lleves….**

Sasuke miró a Naruto, serio y con esa postura arrogante miró a la Hyuga.

**Te metes en muchos problemas.**

**Lo siento Sasuke kun… **

**Tu dobe suéltala ella tiene que venir conmigo.**

**No!! No dejaré que ninguno se vaya!!!**

Hinata trataba de zafarse pero Naruto la tenía muy asegurada entre sus brazos.

**Oye déjala ir o quieres que esté al lado del hombre que la violó hace sólo un par de horas atrás…**

Hinata abrió los ojos con desesperación, las últimas palabras hicieron que Naruto soltara el agarre y Hinata se fuera tras Sasuke, dios no quería que ellos pelearan en esos momentos.

**Yo… eso era… por eso estaban tan asustada él…ese hombre… maldito infeliz!!!!! Me las pagará!!! Madito perro bastardo!!!! Lo materé!!!!!!!!!!!**

Casi enloquecido se fue dejando a la niña con el Uchiha, Hinata estaba conmocionada Naruto estaba enloquecido su aura había cambiado dramáticamente mientras el Uchiha se daba vuelta sin mas.

**Debemos detenerlo!!**

**No… debemos volver con Madara y planificar nuestro próximo movimiento.**

**Pero tú me dijiste que yo no debía volver…**

**Si… pero al parecer me tendrás que ayudar nuevamente a capturar ese monstruo…**

****

There's nowhere to run**  
****no hay lugar donde escapar**

I have no place to go**  
****no hay lugar a donde ir**

Surrender my heart, body, and soul**  
****mi corazon, alma y cuerpo se han rendido**

How can it be**  
****como puede ser**

You're asking me**  
****me preguntas**

To feel the things you never show  
**sentir las cosas que nunca mostraste****  
**You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

_estas perdida en mi corazon  
dime porque no puedo estar alla donde tu estas_

Fin de capítulo

valeryxxx29 – si Valery cree que haré esta historia mas larguita que el resto de las que ya he escrito! Me alegra que te guste!

princezzhina-dark – si lo métodos de Sasuke, pero bueno él para mí es un misterio… con respecto a Killerbee al parecer es mucho más fuerte de lo que creemos, a ver cómo le va en el manga contra el Tiburón.

ETOLPLOW-KUN – agradezco como siempre tus comentarios!!!!

LennaParis – si Hina da como para escribir de sufrimiento, pobre siempre he querido mucho su personaje pero esperemos que Kishi le de un final feliz!

Bella Uchija – gracias!!! Dime que tal este capi!


	5. Chapter 5

Vuelvo con otro capítulo… lamento la demora pero no he tenido tiempo y mi canción no llegaba!!!

I See You… Mika

**Capítulo 5**

**Puedo verte…**

Naruto se dirigía rápidamente al refugio lleno de tiendas y fogatas que tenía a los Ninjas del Hierro guarecidos de aquel frío que empezaba a embargar el ambiente, no pensaba claramente y su aura desprendía ese fluir naranjo que mostraba como el Kyuby trataba, una vez más, de usar la rabia del rubio contra él.

Como podía contenerse?, como podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras, como aquel sujeto pudo hacerle daño a su amiga, aquella que era pura como un ángel, que siempre le había ayudado y apoyado, esa personita amable que entró poco a poco a su corazón…

La ira se iba mezclando con dolor, tristeza, recordando todos aquellos momentos junto a ella, recordando cómo le había dicho te amo en sus propias narices y él ni cuenta se había dado, como después de todo lo vivido y de todas esas señales fuera tan sumamente imbécil como para no ver lo que ella sentía, como fue tan cruel de no darse cuenta… la culpa le carcomía el alma y mientras se dejaba poseer por el monstruo en su interior se iba apagando poco a poco la llama de su corazón que se veía inundado por la pena de perder a otro ser amado más…

Jamás podría volver a verla de la misma forma, por su culpa ella estaba pasando por esto, por su culpa ella estaba en manos del enemigo, jamás pudo hacer nada por ella, ignorándola, viendo sin ver, pasándola por alto, teniendo a Sakura en un pedestal donde la pobre Hinata desaparecía alrededor y lo terrible es que ahora recordaba esos ojos tristes, llenos de dolor de la Hyuga, esos ojos que imploraban cariño, aquellos que siempre lo necesitaban, que siempre le ponían atención, él no merecía eso… no merecía nada de ese ser maravilloso que existía sólo y para él.

Kakashi estaba inquieto hace un rato ya que no veía a su discípulo y conociéndolo sabía que debía estar en problemas, tampoco había tenido tiempo de ver a Hinata y de paso interrogarla sin los estorbos de amigos que tenía, era muy extraño que ella anduviera por los alrededores. Sin poder aguantar más la ansiedad se fue en búsqueda de Naruto, algo no olía bien y notaba como las tropas del hierro comenzaban rápidamente a movilizarse.

Sakura estaba de pie frente a ellos, ni siquiera notaron su presencia, una vez que la pelirosa se les atravesó en el camino ambos parecieron sorprenderse, no querían dañarla, no era el propósito pero debían darse prisa, Naruto era muy impredecible y sabían que el poder del Kyuby sería un rival de cuidado para Killerbee, debían llegar antes que alguno se hiriera gravemente, muertos los juubis no servían para nada.

**Sasuke…**

El ex ninja de la hoja se le quedó viendo serio, estaba frente a frente con su ex compañera Sakura, aquella que le prometió amor eterno, aquella chiquilla que quería huir con él, que hacía todo por llamar su atención, que se desvivía por una de sus miradas, aquella chica que en un principio creyó superficial, vacía pero que fue poco a poco conociendo y que incluso llego a estimar, ahora después de 3 años estaba nuevamente junto a él, con una mirada vacía, con los ojos que se perfilaban en un cuerpo de mujer, tan distinta de lo que era, fuerte, decidida… tal vez dolida?

**Sakura…**

Frente a ella aquel hombre que añoró por años, por el cual sacrificó todo, su honor, su vida, y hasta su mejor amigo, Naruto que por su culpa, por ese amor infantil, hizo que su vida se fuera volviendo miserable e infeliz, allí frente a ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha, ese hombre que nunca le prometió nada, aquel que la ignoró desde el comienzo, que jamás le hizo caso, que sólo se permitió sentir odio y repulsión por su familia, ese que casi mata a Naruto y que los traicionó a todos yéndose con Orochimaru y dándole la espalda a su aldea.

I'm standing across from you  
I'm dreaming of the things I'd do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all

**Estoy frente a ti**

**Soñando con las cosas que haré**

**No hablo, no me conoces del todo**

Hinata los observaba a ambos, se sentía una intrusa, ella no debía estar en esos momentos, desde siempre sabía la adoración de Sakura por el moreno, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error, Sasuke kun sólo perseguía la venganza y por más que su corazón fuera bondadoso, él jamás se permitiría sentir amor, ya que podría distraerlo de aquel objetivo que había fabricado en su mente, aquella mente que había madurado a muy temprana edad, aquella que le decía que debía ser duro y mejor que su hermano, ella jamás lo podría entender por completo, pero como él, ella también había tenido una infancia difícil sin embargo, comparada con la de él parecía un paseo por el parque.

For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing  
But stare at you  
And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you

**Por miedo a lo que puedas hacer**

**No digo nada**

**Pero te observo**

**Y sueño, tropiezo contigo**

Sakura estaba decidida a detenerlos, quería saber que había puesto tan furioso a Naruto, porque le dejaron marcharse tan descontrolado, acaso no entendían la magnitud de lo que habían hecho? No sabían que el nuevo senin de Konoha podía morir si el Kyuby lograba poseerlo por completo.

No quería pensar que Hinata pudiera ser capaz de algo como eso, sabía que ella no era capaz de pensar así, pero que tal si Sasuke la había engañado? No había otra explicación para lo que veía, ella estaba a su lado, no como prisionera sino como compañera, notaba que la chica al verla se refugió en la espalda del Uchiha, ese lapsus le hizo pensar que al ver una amenaza ella confiaba en él… no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

**Sakura debes dejarnos pasar…**

**Gomen Sakura por favor déjanos ir tras Naruto Kun…**

Sakura los veía con desconfianza, ahora lo entendía claramente, defendería a Naruto con su vida, tal cual lo había hecho Hinata con el rubio días atrás, logró entender la magnitud de lo que sucedía con ella, debía ser capaz de responder a ese amor que el muchacho le tuvo por años, amor que jamás sería correspondido y que pese a no desearlo aún sentía por aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella.

**No dejaré que ninguno lo lastime, él…ya ha sufrido bastante por mi egoísmo.**

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, no había que subestimarla, ahora esa chica era una de las ninjas más poderosas de Konoha y tenía un control de chakra temible, no podía darse el lujo de pelear con ella, menos con Naruto tras Killerbee y de Hinata aún débil tras él. Tenía que pensar rápido para deshacerse de ella y seguir con su camino.

Yo nunca lastimaría a Naruto kun, yo lo amo…

Sakura escuchó a Hinata y sintió su corazón pesado, adolorido, como si la chica en frente suyo fuera una amenaza, pero aún así debía aguantarlo, debía reconocer que ese chica era perfecta para Naruto, desde siempre ella había estado ahí para él, ella no podía ser tan cabrona para ponerse en su camino, de interferir y quedarse con el rubio, pero su alma ya corrompida por años de sufrimiento estaba inquieta y su mente le jugaba en contra pues la lógica le señalaba que Hinata ya no debía ser tan perfecta, ahora estaba con Sasuke con la persona que había causado tanto sufrimiento al rubio…

**Sakura, si te interpones en mi camino te mataré… si Naruto lo hace terminará del mismo modo, yo no tengo ningún lazo con Konoha solo quiero vengarme…**

**Que dices? Ya mataste a Itachi, acaso no es eso lo que buscabas?**

Hinata se puso inquieta un chakra que conocía perfectamente acaba de aparecer, un escalofrío le rodeó el cuerpo.

**Sasuke kun…**

Madara Uchiha aparecía por el piso al lado de Sakura, ésta sorprendida no lograba esquivarlo y el ninja aprovechando el descuido la había dejado por unos momentos inconsciente, sabía que un médico ninja se recupreba rápido por eso urgió a los jóvenes a que lo siguieran de inmediato, notó sin embargo que el Uchiha le tomaba la mano a la chica en señal de protección, ese gesto le desagradó sobremanera, a Sasuke lo criaría como Halcón, un ave rapaz hecha para masacrar no para amar.

Hinata se dejó llevar por el Uchiha, confiaba en él, y sabía que no sería capaz de lastimar a Naruto, él era su amigo y la niña sabía que por más que lo negara, ese sentimiento aún existía en su interior.

**Naruto detente!!!**

Kakashi estaba frente a Naruto, quien enloquecido iba destruyendo todo a su paso, el ninja copiador sólo estaba paralizado ante el poder que había adquirido su pupilo, como podrían detenerle si ya mostraba claramente seis colas, si no paraba ahora sería demasiado tarde.

El Kage del hierro iba camino al encuentro del Kyuby iba siguiendo de cerca a su hermano quien sorprendido de la fuerza que emanaba de ese chico quiso medir sus fuerzas y el control que él poseía sobre su bestia, sería una pelea épica, solo deseaba que Hinata lo viera vencer a ese muchachito que había osado con desafiarlo.

Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you  
That I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you"

**La verdad sea dicha, el problema solucionado**

**Tu significas todo para mi, pero jamás lo sabrás**

**Puedes ser cruel conmigo**

**Porque poner en peligro la forma en que te veo**

**En la que te vei, te veo, te veo, en la que te veo…**

Por fin ambas bestias se encontraban, Naruto ya no era consciente de sus actos y Killerbee emocionado por una verdadera pelea no daba en sí de gusto, por otro lado, Kakashi y el Kage del hierro los miraban a distancia segura temiendo que en cualquier momento se viera movilizarse a Akatsuki debido al gran despliegue de chakra que se había liberado en el sector.

**Como se detiene esta cantidad de chakra…**

**Solo podría detenerlos un milagro…**

Kakashi sabía que todos estaban en peligro si se liberaba el zorro de las nueves colas no exixtía **nadie tan poderoso como para controlarlo.**

**Es imposible si Naruto pierde el control estamos perdidos…**

**Se equivoca maestro todavía existe alguien que puede detener a Naruto…**

Kiba había aparecido tras Kakashi, este ni siquiera percibió la presencia del chico.

**Qué dices Kiba?**

**Sólo Sasuke es capaz de detenerlo, él ahora es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, él podría hacerlo…**

**El no está aquí…**

**Si… él está con Hinata, ella es capaz de convencer a un demonio con tal de salvar a Naruto.**

Ambos sintieron un chakra muy tenebroso aproximarme a la pelea, seguido de cerca por otros dos conocidos, eran Hinata y Sasuke, quienes muy cerca de la pelea ponían sus vidas en peligro inminente.

**Sasuke debes ayudarme con el Kyuby, creo que puedo detenerlo como la última vez, pero debo distraer a Killerbee…**

Sasuke miró a Hinata con ojos de confusión, lo dicho antes era solo para molestara Naruto, pero no quería poner esa chica en peligro, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo había sido puesta en medio de todo por culpa de ese asqueroso de Madara, ella no podría sacrificarse, no merecía ese destino que había empezado a vivir días antes.

**Yo… lo detendré…**

**Sasuke kun déjame ayudar…**

Madara sabía que Sasuke no pondría en peligro a Hinata que incluso se sacrificaría para salvarla pero también conocía muy bien a la chica, sabía lo imprudente que era y el amor que sentía por esa bestia inmunda que ahora él, el ninja más poderoso de todo Konoha volvería a dominar nuevamente, si el niño receptáculo moría no le parecía importante mientras el Kyuby trascendiera y le diera ese poder que buscaba para conquistar a todo el mundo ninja.

**No Hinata es muy peligroso debes alejarte solo serías un estorbo para mi…**

**No… es muy peligroso y Killerbee aún tiene su conciencia, se tranquilizará si me ve…**

_Si… pensaba Sasuke, pero después que te vea… él no querrá separarse de ti, como no lo ves niña tonta, no sé si seré capaz de salvarte si eso ocurre._

Conversation's not me at all  
I'm hesitating, only to fall  
And I'm weighted, I'm hating everyone

**Conversaciones no me tumban en absoluto**

**Solo estoy dudando de caer**

**Y estoy esperando, odiando a todo el mundo**

Hinata le miró suplicante, ella no quería seguir siendo un estorbo para todos, quería ser útil aunque eso significara su muerte, quería salvar a Naruto Kun, a Sasuke kun, de aquel odioso odio que se interponía entre ambos, quería que ambos fueran felices.

Sasuke solo la tomó en brazos, la chica se puso roja como tomate, no podía evitarlo, ella ya no era una chiquilla, pero con fuerza puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, mientras Madara en el otro extremo se introducía en la mente del rubio.

**Debemos rescatarla ella no tiene nada que ver con esos criminales…**

Kakashi trataba de tranquilizar a Kiba y Sakura quienes notaron a Hinata con Madara y Sasuke cuan do estos peligrosamente se acercaban al Kyuby y a Killerbee.

Kakashi sólo debía pensar con más cuidado, no podía precipitarse, estaba en juego la vida de Naruto, estaba en juego la vida de todo el mundo ninja.

**Hay que confiar en él… **

**Kakashi sempai Naruto aún no logra el control de Kyuby, por favor recuerde la última vez…**

Suplicante Sakura le pedía intervenir, pero que rayos podía hacer él, no podía intervenir cuando apenas sabía quién era realmente ese tipo de Akatsuki, si era verdad que él era efectivamente Madara Uchiha, era él quien verdaderamente tendría más chances de controlar a Naruto.

**Naruto aún necesita nuestro apoyo, no puedes darle tanta responsabilidad, él aún es un niño!!**

Crees que no lo entiendo cierto? Pero si alguien puede controlarlo sin dañarlo es el Akatsuki que ahora se encuentra con él, solo le estoy dando oportunidad de tranquilizarlo, ¿crees que quiero que se lo lleve y lo mate como a las otras bestias? ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

Sakura se le quedó viendo culpable, ella estaba perdiendo la prudencia en todo esto y debía calmarse, si perdía los estribos tomaría sólo decisiones equivocadas.

**Sasuke kun prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta…**

Hinata estaba en paz condigo misma, al ver los sucesos de los últimos días había entendido que sus decisiones habían sido las más acertadas, por fin estaba ayudando a Naruto kun, por fin le había confesado su amor, ahora ya no existirían mas arrepentimientos, sólo paz, y la tranquilidad de poder ayudar por fin…

**Que dices niña tonta…**

**Sé que no querías dañarme Sasuke kun y te lo agradezco, pero debo demostrarme a mi misma que si soy valiente, que si valgo como ninja, pero antes debes prometerlo, prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejarás que lastimen a Naruto Kun, no sabes todos estos años lo que ha sufrido por ti, lo que ha llorado por tu sufrimiento, lo triste que se ve desde que no estás en la aldea, creo que para él tú siempre seguirás siendo su hermano, y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo…**

**Yo…yo no entiendo porque lo dices ahora, sabes que si te descuidas un segundo podríamos morir…**

Porque esa chica era tan impredecible, siempre lanzando discursos que no entendía para nada, porque debía ser tan obstinada, debía prohibirse que las personas débiles fueran arriesgadas ya que no sólo se lastimaban a ellas mismas sino a las demás personas que debían salvarlas casi de sí mismas. Pero a pesar de todo quería protegerla, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, necesitado por alguien más, desde aquellos tiempos en Konoha junto a su equipo, junto a su amigo, aquel estúpido cabezota al cual envidiaba tanto.

Hinata lo miraba de forma muy decidida no se quedaría tranquila hasta escuchar lo que quería del moreno.

**Esta bien mocosa lo prometo, aunque…**

_No creo poder cumplir mi palabra_

**Gracias Sasuke kun…**

Inesperadamente Hinata se soltó de agarre del exninja de Konoha, con terror Sasuke vio como la chica caía sobre Killerbee ya casi transformado completamente, la bestia al sentir un intruso protestó, pero Killerbee aún atento a sus instintos sintió el chakra de Hinata y quiso protegerla del Kyuby quien aun enloquecido, trataba de matarlo con todo lo que tenía.

**Hinata!!!!**

Sasuke se había descolocado ante aquella visión, el mosntruo de Killerbee le daba la espalda al Kyuby recibiendo feroces golpes, mientras Hinata entre los brazos del monstruo le gritaba que se detuviera que ya no peleara mas, y así en una ráfaga de poder el monstruo había desparecido dejando al Kyuby a merced de Madara quien ya estaba en la mente del rubio controlando al monstruo de nueve colas.

**Detente!!**

Sasuke había partido sin pensarlo tras la chica que yacía desmayada en brazos de Killerbee, quien ahora se movía rápidamente transformado en humano. Sasuke por poco lo pierde pero lo hizo detenerse antes de perderlo en la frondosidad del bosque.

**Uchiha Sasuke no? Creías que no te había reconocido en el bar cierto, crees que no sabía lo que planeabas…**

_Sasuke lo miraba con rencor, a que se refería ese sujeto?_

Killerbee miraba a Hinata desmayada entre sus brazos, aquella chica era tan bella, tan pura, ahora sólo sería de él, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo amaba que de seguro su amor pertenecía a aquel chico rubio, según escuchó de la gente de Konoha, pero aún así ella se había enamorado del chico sabiendo que había un mosntruo en su interior, eso la hacía aun mas especial, eso lo hacía tener esperanzas de que algún día ella podría amarlo también a él.

**Yo no dejaré que te la lleves…**

**Te equivocas… me da una rabia terrible el verte traidor, abandonaste tu aldea traicionaste a tus amigos, y ahora quieres quedarte con ella?, que ingenuo eres…**

**Yo no vine a hablar contigo…**

**La quieres no? Ella tiene ese efecto en las personas, cuando la conocí por primera vez, me enamoré de inmediato, en un momento casi me engaña con su fachada, pero a cada paso su inocencia se hacía presente, su candidez, nunca me convenció que realmente quisiera dañarme, tenía conciencia que ella estaba con ustedes pero quería ver como se irían desarrollando las cosas, de hecho fui yo quien los engañé a ustedes, jamás me quedé dormido con el vino que me diste, fingí todo el camino hasta que tu y ella desaparecieron, ahí hice el cambio y fui tras ella.**

**Tú… lo hiciste a propósito…**

La rabia de Sasuke comenzaba a surgir incontrolable, sus ojos rojos como sangre amenazando con lanzar todo tipo de jutsus terribles a aquel sujeto…

Yo amo, por eso la hice mi mujer, me arrepiento de haberla obligado pero ya no podía detenerme, hasta que irrumpiste, crees que si no la amara como lo hago me hubiese dejado tumbar, sabía que estaba aterrada por mi culpa, por eso lo permití!!

Hinata despertaba poco a poco seguía en los brazos de Killerbee, al notarlo comenzó a tiritar sin control, el terror la embargaba, trataba de ser fuerte pero quería salir de ahí desaparecer en la oscuridad de una cueva para siempre…

Killerbee la dejó el suelo con delicadeza, no quería que ella le tuviera miedo, jamás le haría daño de nuevo, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, nunca más… nunca más la haría llorar…

Hinata corrió hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba muy fría y seguía temblando, el Uchiha la cubrió con unos de sus brazos, la sensación de calor que lo embargó fue muy reconfortante, pero todavía tenía a Killerbee enfrente y debía ser cuidadoso.

**Deben irse… los de mi aldea vienen por mi, si los ven los matarán…**

**Cuídala por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí…**

La niña lo miraba con más calma, que sucedía ahí, porque ambos no se movían? Que había pasado con Naruto kun?

**A que te refieres monstruo…**

**Acaso chico guapo… aun no te das cuenta?...**

Could it be...you feel for me?

**Es posible… que sientas algo por mi?**

In any possible similarity

**O cualquier otra posibilidad**

If it's so, how would I know?

Si es así, como quieras que le sepa?

You'll never know me at all...

**Nunca lograste conocerme…**

...But I see you...

**Pero te veo…**

"I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do

Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me, but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you

That I see you...

I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do

But i see you, but I see you, but I see you...

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Chicas mil gracias por sus reviews!!!!!**

princezzhina-dark, ETOLPLOW-KUN, LennaParis, Bella Uchija, Skuld Dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Continuo, lamento el retraso pero fin de año es caótico en todo sentido, ya dejaré esta historia para continuar con otro proyecto que tengo…pero antes de partir de vacaciones prometo terminarla, así que sólo hay para unos 3 capítulos mas con suerte! Espero les guste y debo decir que el manga está muy bueno, no así el anime que me pone los nervios de punta donde se tarda un millón en avanzar!!

Musica: first Snow - Clint Mansell

-Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen -)

Capitulo 6

**Amanecer**

_**Deben irse… los de mi aldea vienen por mi, si los ven los matarán…**_

_**Cuídala por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí…**_

La niña lo miraba con más calma, que sucedía ahí, porque ambos no se movían? Que había pasado con Naruto kun?

_**A que te refieres monstruo…**_

_**Acaso chico guapo… aun no te das cuenta?...**_

Sasuke lo veía con una expresión fría, como si esperara una mínima provocación para lanzarse contra él y liquidarlo.

El demonio lo hizo reaccionar dándole a entender que en esos momentos ellos tenían que huir, su hermano, el Kage del hierro estaba por arribar y Sasuke sabía que iniciar una pelea sin razón no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades mas cuando todavía sentía que Hinata estaba muy asustada como moverse.

Enérgicamente la tomó en brazos y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la niña comenzaba con un ataque de nervios y no paraba de gritar por la suerte que había corrido Naruto Kun.

En el otro extremo Naruto, aún poseído por el Kyuby trataba de liberarse del poder mental de Madara, la bestia se rehusaba a servir como ayuda a ese mugriento humano que lo había utilizado en el pasado y que por su culpa había sido sellado todos esos años.

Uchiha Madara estaba asombrado… tantos años y no podía creer la fuerza que necesitaba cada vez que quería controlar a esa bestia, quizás su poder se había potenciado con aquel descendiente del rayo amarillo de Konoha, quizás había cometido un error, un error fatal al permitir que hace 16 años ese hombre, el hokage de Konoha sellara al monstruo de las nueve colas, ese chico, que desde pequeño fue torpe, nunca habría manifestado ser un oponente para él, no tenía las condiciones de su padre y no había demostrado ser un genio todos esos años, pero ahora ese mismo niño tonto… ese huérfano… le estaba impidiendo llevar a cabo sus planes…se negaba a creer en aquel cuento de los sapos, en la profecía… no… definitivamente eso no era posible…

Kakashi llegó al lugar a ayudar a su pupilo, el heredo del colmillo blanco trataba de hacer reaccionar a Naruto, pero este lejos de percatarse de la presencia del ninja, trataba por todos los medios de no caer en el estado mental que el Uchiha quería, reuniendo toda la conciencia que le quedaba se bloqueó poniendo en peligro su vida para hacer que la bestia se retirara de su conciencia.

Poco a poco el animal, el monstruo, el zorro de las nueve colas desaparecía dejando tras de sí una ola de destrucción, de bosques arrasados, por el temperamento adolescente de un chico, que ya pintaba mas para futuro Hokage de la Hoja.

Hatake solo pudo observar una sombra negra que se desvanecía por el aire, notó sus flores rosadas y supo que aquella imagen era la de Uchiha Madara, el hombre que quería dominar todo el mundo.

Sakura corría desesperada tras el cuerpo de Naruto, que desfallecido yacía sobre la hierva rostizada con su chackra, la pelirosa se preparaba para actuar, no permitiría que su amigo pusiera nuevamente su vida en riesgo, ella era una especialista con el chackra y la fiel pupila de Tsunade sama. Naruto no debía morir, y aún así a pesar de estar frente a frente con su amigo, no dejaba de pensar el Sasuke, en como detenerlo en como evitar que siguiera cayendo más bajo aún de lo que ella suponía.

_**Sakura…**_

La débil voz de su amigo la devolvía a este mundo Ninja, sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar y se concentró en lo importante, mantener estable a Naruto Kun.

_**No hables… estas muy débil…**_

_**No me importa Sakura chan, dime donde esta Hinata chan, necesito verla, dile que venga…**_

Estas palabras clavaron un cuchillo en lo más profundo de su ser, porque tenía tanto rencor contra ella, la pelinegra nunca le había hecho nada y solo el hecho de verla junto a Sasuke, hablando tan familiarmente le retorcía las entrañas. Y ahora aquel, aquel hombre que ella creyó que siempre estaría a su lado, aquel hombre que la amaba desde que era un niño pedía ver a Hinata… por que! Acaso ella era transparente, acaso Naruto no podía conformarse con verla a ella???

_**Naruto ella… ella se fue con Sasuke…**_

_**Teme… le advertí que esta vez no se lo perdonaría…**_

Y el chico rubio poseído por el demonio cayó en la inconciencia.

Muy lejos de ahí Sasuke recuperaba el aliento y bajaba a la nerviosa Hinata, quien se negaba a soltarse del cuello del Uchiha.

_**Tranquila ya estamos muy lejos, no creo que logren seguirnos…**_

_**Sasuke kun, que ocurrió con… con Naruto Kun?**_

_**No lo se… pero por ahora debemos volver, no podemos quedarnos por este sector, sería peligroso que nos detectaran…**_

Hinata sin saber porque se separó del Uchiha y miró hacia atrás, ella quería volver y saber de Naruto, él era el hombre que ella amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que había corrido aquel Ninja.

Sasuke entendió que para ella estar cerca de sus amigos dificultaba aún más las cosas pero la tomó de la mano y la instó a que lo siguiera.

_**Recuerda Hinata que ya tomaste una decisión, es de ninjas seguir el camino que nos está destinado.**_

Hinata lo observó con miedo, tenía unas ganas de escapar de todo, de olvidarse de ese mundo en el que había nacido, pero los ojos del Uchiha la tranquilizaron, no tenía derecho a reclamar… ella era ya un adulto y había decidido por si misma cual camino seguir, ese hombre frente a ella no tuvo esa opción y su vida fue puesta a prueba desde que era un niño, él sufrió lo indecible y ella ahora debía afrontar lo que vivía en esos momentos.

_**Hi… yo prometí a Naruto Kun que lo ayudaría, y se que estando a tu lado mi cometido podrá cumplirse…**_

Sasuke solo asintió, y se dio la vuelta para aumentar la rapidez a medida que se perdían entre los bosques y la maleza, ella lo seguiría, al infierno si era necesario, pero solo… pero solo por el bien de Naruto Kun. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, jamás había deseado ser amado hasta ese momento.

Madara los esperaba en la cueva molesto, sus planes se habían retrasado por el momento y eso no le agradaba nada, vio como Sasuke y su protegida llegaban a la guarida, notó que el semblante de la niña había cambiado, era diferente, ya no era aquella niña perdida de antes, ahora notaba un propósito claro en ella.

_**Bueno que mas da… ya tendremos otra oportunidad de atrapar a esas bestias por lo pronto deberíamos descansar un poco.**_

Miró reprobatoriamente a Sasuke y este sólo hipó con enojó para desaparecer en los túneles, Hinata se quedó allí quieta esperando órdenes.

_**Niña vete a dormir, hoy tomaste una decisión muy arriesgada y temo que no fue precisamente la más inteligente, sin embargo, ya enmendarás tu error, deberás atrapar al monstruo del hierro, y aunque te duela deberás atraer a Naruto Kun, sin el Kyuby no puedo completar mi plan…**_

Hinata lo miraba con dolor, a pesar de conocerlo tan poco sabía que todavía había algo de humano en él, que a pesar de los años, que a pesar del odio todavía podía hacerle entender que lo que pretendía era sólo una ilusión, que jamás se podría controlar a la humanidad, que los seres eran intrínsecamente malos y que tarde o temprano volverían a ser lo que eran, ni siquiera el jutsu más poderoso podría evitar que la naturaleza humana cambiase el rumbo que había tomado.

_**Hi…**_

La niña se fue a sus aposentos, un pelinegro la observaba atentamente, no podía evitar desconfiar de Madara y vigilaba atento los movimientos de la Hyuga, agazapado entre las sombras, Sasuke vio como la chica entraba sola en su habitación y esto permitió que volviera a su escondite sin antes asegurarse que nadie la siguiera hasta allí.

ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Naruto volvía en si al día siguiente, ya le tomaba menos tiempo recuperarse de las heridas, pero había algo que dolía aún mas, la lejanía de su amiga Hinata, aquella muchacha, aquella querida amiga que se le había confesado en el bosque, porque se demoró tanto en verla, en reconocerla, en saber lo que ella sentía, había sido un tonto, todos estos años ignorándola y mencionando a cada rato a Sakura chan, se sintió perdido, contrariado, enojado consigo mismo.

_**Diablos!!!!**_

Naruto lloraba de frustración, de dolor, quien más que él podía entenderla a ella, todos esos años siendo ignorado por Sakura quien estaba abiertamente enamorada de Sasuke, aguantando humillaciones, sufriendo por no poder hacer nada al respecto, y él sin querer… hacía lo mismo a Hinata, sólo que ella no era como el…

_Silenciosa…_

_Tímida…_

_Gentil…_

Aquella niña que lo miraba siempre a él, de entre todos, él era el que llamaba más su atención, aquella muchacha que le deseaba buena suerte en las misiones, pese a ser de la realeza se juntaba con él, un huérfano malandra que vivía metiéndose en problemas…

_**Ciego!!! Estúpido!!!!**_

Y ahora que le quedaba… nada… ella había huido de Konoha y por lo que sabía lo hizo porque creía que así podría ayudarlo, se fue con el enemigo arriesgando su vida porque buscaba ayudarlo, había arriesgado su vida tratando de impedir el ataque de un enemigo, todo por salvarlo… y él… apenas hoy, después de mas de 10 años se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía, después de tantos años… sabía lo que ella sufría por su culpa, y aún así el dolor era soportado, aún así ella lo seguía apoyando pese a todo…

Sakura entró justo cuando un apenado Naruto sollozaba sin parar. Ella se impactó al verlo tan triste, la última vez había sido después de que Sasuke se alejó de Konoha, acaso la presencia del pelinegro lo había afectado tanto así?

_**Qué sucede???**_

Naruto la miró… vio a su amiga delante suyo, con ojos sorprendidos, por supuesto que él era diferente, toda la vida le expresó sus sentimientos a Sakura y sin querer eso lo ayudó a exorcizarse de ella, de ese amor casi infantil que sentía, eso le ayudó a salir adelante y a tomar el camino que ero senin le enseñó, pero la pobre Hinata se quedó detenida, en el tiempo, en esa aldea, en ese amor que se negaba a decir, a demostrar con miradas… con actos, mas que con palabras.

_**Ella se fue… porque soy tan imbécil…deberías golpearme…**_

_**Lo dices por Hinata chan no? Yo lo lamento… pero nadie podía decírtelo… **_

_**Que dices??**_

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

_**A que te **__**refieres con que nadie podía decírmelo, acaso… acaso sabían lo que ella sentía por mi??**_

_**Si… todos nuestros amigos lo sabían, pero tú no eres una persona fácil de lidiar, eres tú, y eso no cambia nada, la única con derecho era ella…**_

Dios… porque sentía que su pecho se quemaba…ahora no había nada que hacer, solo rogar a dios que ella estuviera a salvo, que Sasuke kun la protegiese, porque si bien, su amigo era un traidor, debía reconocer que confiaba aún en él y que Hinata estaría bien a su lado.

_**Naruto, yo lo lamento… **_

Sakura lloraba a su lado. Ella también estaba triste después de tantos años negándose a sentir por Sasuke kun, su encuentro había precipitado en ella todos aquellos sentimientos que llevaban años escondidos, el verlo, el sentirlo, el escucharlo habían desatado esos nudos que amarró cuando este se fue de Konoha. Ya era tarde para ella, jamás podría amar a nadie como al Uchiha, jamás podría querer con esa intensidad que le embargaba su alma.

_**Tranquila Sakura… los traeremos de vuelta a casa…**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Naruto, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la certeza de que todo mejoraría, si porque ella tenía fe ciega en él, en el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En los túneles todo era oscuridad… Hinata se despertó temprano sólo para escapar de esas sombras que parecían tratar de tragarla, afuera Sasuke Kun practicaba uno de sus jutsus, Taka había arribado momentos antes y las risas y peleas hacían más pasable para ella aquel periodo de agonía.

_**Hinata ven a practicar con nosotros…**_

Sasuke se concentró en ella, se veía tan pálida, casi muerta, sus mejillas eran blancas como la nieve y ni siquiera el sol que se asomaba entre nubes lograba disipar aquella sensación de sufrimiento de la chica.

Suigetsu también lo notó pero lejos de deprimirse tomó de la mano a la niña y la hizo jugar con él. Karim la miraba con ojos de ternura, parecía tan frágil y aún así esa niña había logrado convertirse en un Ninja.

De pronto el sol salió completamente y Hinata sonrió, todo saldría bien, confiaba en Naruto y cuando llegara su momento para actuar ella estaría lista, sin dudas, sin rencor, sin pena, ella cumpliría su promesa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Espero estén pasando muy buenas vacaciones yo descansé bastante aunque soy de Chile y estaba en Santiago para el terremoto lo que me dejo con mucho miedo!!!

Pero bueno hay que seguir adelante y ayudar a los damnificados personalmente me siento afortunada toda mi familia y amigos están bien

Esta vez la canción es: If I only Could I make a deal with god version de Placebo

Capítulo 7

**Demostrando lo que sientes**

Pasaron un par de meses, la búsqueda de los últimos Akatsuki había sido decidida, en el intento se había logrado vencer a un miembro poderoso del clan de criminales, Kisame uno de los últimos de su raza, había sido vencido por los del hierro y por su propia espada. Ahora sólo quedaba Madara, Taka y Setsu.

Madara había estado vigilando atentamente a Naruto, sabía lo inestable de su carácter y que era muy manipulable, pero también era impulsivo e impredecible, tenía que cuidar sus pasos cerca de él.

El rubio estaba al borde de una colina, deseaba estar solo… pensaba en todo lo sucedido en esas horas amargas, no quería llenar su corazón de dudas, pero era inevitable, ver a Sasuke de nuevo, su ira su rabia contra todos, tener que enfrentarse a Hinata y a todo lo que esta sentía por él, saber que le habían hecho daño… lo tenía irritado, furibundo, lejos de calmarse la ira acumulada en su corazón iba creciendo… tenía que pensar con claridad, Ero Senin le había enseñado equilibrio y paciencia y eran fundamentales para derrotar los obstáculos que ahora se presentaban. Pero le era tan… imposible!! Él era capaz de reventar con el menor esfuerzo, pero debía honrar a su maestro, debía honrar al hombre que se había convertido en un padre para él todos esos años.

_Ero senin… _

Lo echaba tanto de menos, no se permitió derramar más lágrimas por él, pero su corazón lo seguía sufriendo y llorando, y tal como lo prometió cumpliría sus promesas, las cumpliría pese a todo. El seguía siendo Naruto Uzumaki después de todo, el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

**Sensei, yo**…

Kakashi sensei se hallaba apoyado a un frondoso árbol, parecía estar leyendo despreocupadamente su novela, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido así, pero no a Sakura, ella lo conocía bien… él estaba vigilando a Naruto, creía que esta vez sería demasiado para él.

Naruto era aún muy joven y no estaba preparado para lo que vendría, sabía con certeza que él y Sasuke deberían pelear a muerte una vez más… pero nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía sospecharlo…en esos momentos al ver a sus pupilos ya maduros, hechos hombres, se preguntó por qué veía en ellos un futuro distinto, un futuro sin tanta masacre, sin guerras, en los ojos de ellos aún de pequeños, podía ver crecer esa justicia que veía reflejaba en su propio padre.

Pero ese cruel destino que lo acompañó por tantos años parecía unirse al sino de sus pupilos, los 3 recorrieron caminos de dolor, y él sabía que por más dura que resultara era un responsable importante de ello, él era su sensei después de todo, él no pudo evitar que Sasuke tomara el mal camino, no puedo impedir que Naruto basara todos estos años sólo en encontrar a un traidor, y su pupila Sakura llorara por ambos, por amor y dolor siendo sólo una niña aún.

**Dime Sakura…**

La niña miró al suelo, lo que venía a decir no era fácil, pero ella había tomado su decisión y no la cambiaría, ya no dolía como antes, su camino estaba trazado, por primera vez lo veía claramente, ella necesitaba saber que sentía Sasuke, quería saber… todo. Había sido egoísta, siempre pensando en su sufrimiento, en sus sentimientos y jamás se interesó en él, en lo que sentía, en lo que vivía.

_It doesn't hurt me (no me hiere)  
Do you want to feel how it feels (deseas sentir como se siente)  
Do you want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me (tu quieres saber, saber que no me hiere)  
Do you want to hear about the deal I'm making (quieres del trato que estoy haciendo)_

Pensar que habían pasado casi 5 años y aún no se permitía volver a sentir amor, jamás le correspondió a Naruto y aún así su mente necesitaba, anhelaba el contacto humano, el amor, el cariño que tanto tiempo se negó a sentir. Debía ser valiente y perseguir su propia meta, ya no necesitaba de nadie más, era una de las ninjas más poderosas de Konoha y médico prestigiosa, ella podía enfrentar esos temores con valentía, el dolor de perder a su único amor por débil, y nunca haber podido confesar lo que sentía, nunca haber escuchado de él nada…la tenía destrozada, ella lo había decidido, ella lo salvaría, salvaría a Sasuke del infierno que venía, pero si él no lograba salir, ella se iría con él…

**Yo iré tras él… tenemos que separarnos, ya formé mi equipo, es imposible que todos estemos en el mismo lugar, sabemos perfectamente que Madara irá tras un Biyuu y Sasuke tras otro, como son las cosas lo más lógico es que sea Madara quien venga por Naruto.**

Kakashi sólo la observada en silencio, rebatirle sin argumentos seria un desperdicio y lo que decía era perfectamente lógico. Mas le dolía verla tan joven y tan desolada, antes de que todo ocurriera ella era un niña alegre con ganas de vivir, aquella chica graciosa y bella ahora era sólo un fantasma, uno que se esforzaba al máximo, se reventaba entrenando y tenía un carácter duro y seco.

**Entiendo… ya eres una adulta puedes hacer lo que quieras…**

Sakura sólo asintió y se retiró.

Naruto seguía viendo a la eternidad de un hermoso atardecer, casi bañado por entero de esos rayos dorados, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía que ponerse en marcha, debían seguir su búsqueda, detener a Madara y regresar junto a Hinata y Sasuke a Konoha. Cuanto deseaba poder ver a Hinata de nuevo, ver su sonrisa, ver sus ojos, abrazarla y prometerle que nadie volvería a hacerle daño jamás, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que él también la amaba, que era un estúpido pero había abierto los ojos luego del miedo de creer que iba a perderla para siempre…

You (tu)  
It's you and me (eres tu y yo)  
And if I only could (solo si pudiera)  
'd make a deal (hacer un trato)

with God (con dios)  
And I'd get him to swap (y poder intercambiar)

our places (nuestros lugares)  
Be running up that road – correr ese camino  
Be running up that hill – correr esa colina  
Be running up that building – correr ese edificio  
Say if I only could oh...decir si yo pudiera

Sasuke se retiraba nuevamente, quería entender todo ese plan de Madara, poco le importaba gobernar al mundo ninja, él sólo quería las cabeza de Danzou y los ancianos, los seres inmundos que llevaron a su hermano a la perdición. Sin embargo, tampoco era estúpido y tenía a un grupo detrás, no permitiría que los usaran como carne de cañón en la guerra que se aproximaba.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a las habitaciones de Madara, sigilosamente iba acercándose a medida que la oscuridad lo iba rodeando en esa enorme cueva. Al acercarse sintió que dos personas conversaban, de inmediato reconoció la voz que asentía a una orden, era Hinata… esto lo sorprendió habría jurado que la niña aún estaba con Taka fuera de ahí.

Sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, no entendió la sensación y la obvió por completo.

Al entrar a la habitación vió que Madara estaba muy cerca de ella… casi abrazándola lo que le repugnó sobremanera.

**Suéltala…**

Hinata solo le vio sorpresa, sus ojos se cruzaron una milésima de segundo y ella notó que no recordaba nada de nada, con ambas manos en sus mejillas fue retrocediendo de aquella figura enmascarada. Notó que los brazos de aquel hombre la rodeaban, y su único ojo la miraba fijamente. Mareada por esa cercanía se apoyó exhausta en la pared.

Sasuke se acercó indignado, los separó rápidamente… sus ojos estaban listos para atacar.

Madara no hizo mucho caso del gesto del chico, solo comenzó a reír.

**Que pasa Uchiha… cualquiera diría que estás celoso.**

Sasuke solo bufó burlonamente.

**Debes entender una cosa…**

Le hizo un gesto a Hinata para que los dejara solos, la chica se fue rápidamente, con el corazón en la mano latiendo a mil y desconcertada por lo que estaba viviendo.

**No tengo nada que entender…**

Madara volvió a reír.

**No cometas el error de enamorarte de ella…**

Sasuke lo miró seriamente, la palabra amor no cabía dentro de su ser, pero un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al oírla, sabía perfectamente que su primer objetivo y tal vez el último que tenía en su vida sería vengar a su hermano, pero no podía permitir que las personas a su alrededor se hundieran con él, hace un tiempo comenzó a pensarlo, Hinata debía volver con Naruto, no podía quedarse con él más tiempo, ella no tenía nada que pagar, no le debía nada a él, y tampoco quería que Madara le hiciera daño, ella no lo merecía…

**Qué quieres tú con una niña de la hoja, una ninja que tampoco se destaca por su poder o habilidad…**

**Estas siendo duro Sasuke kun, yo no la deseo por su fuerza… **

Sasuke lo miró fastidiado.

Madara sólo lo miró fijamente y desapareció, para él, Sasuke era solo un medio para conseguir lo que deseaba, tampoco necesitaba explicarle sus planes ni la relación que tenía Hinata chan en ellos.

Afuera de la cueva Sasuke se dirigió directo hacia Hinata que jugueteaba con Taka. Bruscamente la apartó del grupo, deseaba hablarle con urgencia. Los demás quedaron viendo con ojos de plato como el Uchiha se llevaba a la niña que parecía igual de sorprendida.

**Tienes que irte de aquí…**

Hinata sólo lo observaba, aún recordaba la cercanía de Madara, ahora estaba igual de cerca de Sasuke kun, pero la sensación era diferente, siempre creyó que él la intimidaría aún más que Naruto kun, con esa aura tan oscura que proyectaba, pero por alguna razón estaba tranquila, sabía que él no le haría daño, al menos no percibía el peligro que había sentido momentos antes en la cueva.

_You don't want to hurt me -tu no deseas hacerme daño  
But see how deep the bullet lies pero ves que profundas estan las balas  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder – sin saber que me desgarro  
Oh there is thunder in our hearts – es un trueno en nuestros corazones  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love –todavia queda mucho odio en los corazones amados  
Tell me we both matter don't we –dime que no importa, dime que no_

Sasuke sabía que la chica se pondría obstinada, ella creía ciegamente que su presencia ahí ayudaba a Naruto, y sabía perfectamente que la niña estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

**Sabes que no te dejaré…**

Hinata lo miraba sostenidamente, por primera vez se sintió algo intimidado, ninguna mujer antes lo había mirado con esos ojos filosos, estaban llenos de ansiedad pero no de duda, eran ojos dispuestos a todo.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, cuanto le gustaban esas palabras, sin embargo su significado en esos momentos era otro.

**Si lo harás… Naruto está sólo, culpándose por todo, no es que me importe y tampoco voy a usar más argumentos, solo te ordeno que te vayas, si no lo haces te obligaré…**

Hinata retrocedió, intuía que el Uchiha decía la verdad, estaba empeñado con regresarla a Konoha, pero no podía volver, sería un desastre, ahora que por fin se sentía en el lugar correcto.

**Por favor, Sasuke kun… yo no volveré, sabes…**

Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecer, poco a poco sus brazos se cruzaban y se abrazaban a sí misma como protegiéndose de recuerdos desagradables.

**Yo… siempre te admiré… fuiste muy fuerte después de lo que ocurrió a tu clan… eras sólo un niño y nunca te vi llorar… los veía a menudo a ti y a Naruto kun, dos niños tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez, el proyectaba esa energía infinita y siempre sonreía, pero yo lo veía de verdad, veía que tras esa enorme sonrisa el lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras tú, con tu forma de ser, eras un enigma para mi…**

Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente, en toda su vida ninguna chica había hablado con él así, ni siquiera Sakura su compañera de equipo, todas las chicas le hacían pucheros, pero por deseos egoístas y niñerías, la mujer que tenía delante en estos momentos le hablaba sinceramente, sin egoísmos, sin interés, sin ningún sentimiento que pudiese reconocer, sin tener de donde afirmarse para negarse que lo que vivía ahí, en esos momentos, sería para recordar, sería un recuerdo agradable que guardar, un recuerdo eterno.

**Pero… ya no lo eres…hoy te miro y te admiro mucho más, tú nunca necesitaste a nadie, en toda tu vida, tu enfrentaste tus temores sólo, nunca le revelaste tus miedos a los demás, yo quiero aprender a no depender de nadie, como tú yo… estoy sola… tengo amigos, familia, pero me miro en el espejo y sé que estoy sola… yo siento haber sido un estorbo, siento haberlo sido tanto para mi familia como para mis amigos, pero prometo que haré lo que se me ordené… déjame por favor… déjame quedarme aquí**…

Sasuke no decía palabra sólo se recostó sobre la hierba húmeda, que podía hacer…llevarla a la fuerza a Konoha, posiblemente ya era una traidora para ellos, la perspectiva de dejarla ahí era aún más problemática, no sabía que tramaba Madara y eso lo a inquietaba, pero al menos podía hacer que esa chica fuera más fuerte, al menos podía hacerla inmune a Uchiha Madara ¿pero a que costo?

Hinata se sentó a su lado, lo miraba fijamente aun con sus ojos brillosos, sabía que Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero entendió que por el momento estaba a salvo y podía quedarse, se lo agradecía en silencio, pero también era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar mirando a las orbes azules de Naruto, deseaba ser abrazada por él, oler su perfume, estar siempre a su lado. Le parecía irónico pensar eso cuando estaba al lado del hombre más deseado de Konoha.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron el uno al lado del otro, pensando cada uno en lo que más ansiaban en esos momentos: la venganza y el amor…

Naruto estaba empecinado en partir esa misma noche, pero algo llamó su atención… no encontraba a Sakura por ningún lado, Kakashi también parecía algo extraño y distante, no entendía que ocurría pero el ambiente estaba muy raro.

Sai estaba preparando sus últimas armas para el viaje, él también rehuía a Naruto, le fastidiaba sobremanera darle las noticias de que Sakura se había ido por su cuenta, precisamente a buscar a Sasuke, por lo que sabía Sai, Naruto aún seguía enamorado de ella.

**Heyy… que sucede con todos, no encuentro a la mitad de ninjas…**

**Naruto kun…**

Sai trató de escapar pero este se lo impidió.

**Que sucede Sai…**

Sai suspiró… siempre le tocaba a él dar las noticias desagradables.

**Sakura y los demás se fueron por su cuenta a buscar a Sasuke… no te dejarán ir con ellos, por ahora tú eres una prioridad para Konoha y debemos regresar cuanto antes al pueblo.**

You  
It's you and me  
It's you and me, you won't be unhappy  
And if I only could  
I'd make a deal with god  
And I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
If I only could...

Naruto tenía claro que no iría de vuelta a Konoha, Kakashi también lo tenía claro y tenía todo preparado para partir cuanto antes, los mensajeros de los demás pueblos no podían saber de este cambio de planes, lo más importante era la prioridad de impedir que Madara recuperara a Biyu del hierro o capturase en el proceso a Naruto.

Todos los que quedaban estaban listos para partir…

Algunos kilómetros al sudeste de aquel lugar Sasuke observaba atentamente como la Hyuga dormía apaciblemente…

**No quiero arrastrarte en mi venganza... pero pienso que no podré mantener el control por mucho tiempo… una vez que mi poder se libere, todos serán mis enemigos…**

Sasuke kun cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a recordar…

**Quieres restaurar tú clan?...como lo harás? con sangre del fundador de Konoha…**

Madara se reía del Uchiha…

**Lo restaurarás con la sangre que lo mató… que irónico…tú muchachito no entiendes nada…no sabes nada del clan, nada de los Uchihas…**

Sasuke lo miraba despiadamente.

You  
It's you and me  
It's you and me, you won't be unhappy  
Come on baby, come on darling  
Let me steal this moment from you now  
Come on angel, come on, come on darling  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...

**El único capaz de hacerlo renacer soy yo, una vez que recupere mi cuerpo, escogeré a aquella que está limpia de pecado, aquella que juntó a mí renacerá de las cenizas, del dolor, de la nada, como una luna, una luz que alumbrará las noches que le restan a mi vida…ojos de luna…**

Madara estaba extasiado, la última frase la dijo casi sin pensar, pero Sasuke no le tomó mayor importancia, fue ahí al lado de Hinata viéndola dormir, respirar, confiar, que un pánico se apoderó de él…

_**No puede ser…**_

And if I only could  
I'd make a deal with God  
And I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems...  
And if I only could  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems.


	8. Chapter 8

Mil disculpas por la demora, mi trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada y el frío suele no darme ánimos de escribir pero merecen tener su final, y ya después de leerme los capítulos y de que me llegara la música inspiradora les traigo la continuación y final…

Gracias a mis lectoras favoritas siempre agradecida por sus consejos, y alentándolas que sigan adelante y si pueden cultiven el gusto por la lectura y la escritura, yo sigo ese camino!

ETOLPLOW-KUN, Girl-Darkness, deltaporsiempre, LennaParis, isiiiwhis, vampirville, Hinata36 (chica leí tu historia sigue asi!), .

Capítulo 8

**Eclipse Total del Corazón**

**El único capaz de hacerlo renacer soy yo, una vez que recupere mi cuerpo, escogeré a aquella que está limpia de pecado, aquella que juntó a mí renacerá de las cenizas, del dolor, de la nada, como una luna, una luz que alumbrará las noches que le restan a mi vida…ojos de luna…**

Madara estaba extasiado, la última frase la dijo casi sin pensar, pero Sasuke no le tomó mayor importancia, fue ahí al lado de Hinata viéndola dormir, respirar, confiar, que un pánico se apoderó de él…

_**No puede ser…**_

Hinata seguía ajena a todo, dormía apaciblemente junto al Uchiha, desconociendo por completo el descontrol en el corazón de Sasuke. Él no podía permitir que nada de lo que estaba pensando ocurriera.

Turnaround, **Date la vuelta…**

every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré una pequeña pizca de soledad, y tú nuncas vendrás alrededor  
**Turnaround, **Date la vuelta**

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré una pizca de cansancio de escuchar el sonido de mis lagrimas  
**Turnaround, **Date la vuelta**

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré estar nerviosa es lo mejor de todos los años que han pasado**

Turnaround, **Date la vuelta**

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

**Ahora y entonces me siento un poco aterrada y veo la Mirada en tus ojos**

Poco a poco Hinata fue despertando, se sentía algo perdida, hacía poco estaba discutiendo y de pronto se sintió cansada, de pronto sus ojos se cerraron, que había sido eso? De pronto notó que no estaba en la hierba, que no estaba junto a Sasuke, que no estaba en la cueva de Akatsuki, donde diablos estaba? Sasuke kun… acaso él… le había puesto un jinjutsu?, pero si él había quedado convencido de que lo mejor para ella era quedarse…

**Hinata Chan…**

Al volverse la niña casi se desmorona, frente a ella, el hombre que más ansiaba ver en el mundo, sano y salvo, y con esa maravillosa sonrisa en los labios, ahí justo ahí… a su lado, acaso era un sueño?

La niña se incorporó como pudo y se le colgó al cuello, estaba tan feliz, como podía ser real todo aquello? Tantas noches que soñó con ese momento, con el abrazándola… queriéndola… amándola… no quería despertar, no quería moverse por temor a que todo eso desapareciera.

Naruto estaba feliz, Hinata estaba sana y salva a su lado, jamás permitiría que le volvieran a hacer daño, jamás… pero él aún era un niño, en su corazón dividido por el Uchiha, por sus amigos, por el amor a su aldea, no entendía completamente el significado de amar a alguien, para él Hinata era especial, pero acaso era amor? Tantos años creyéndose enamorado de Sakura, llegaba Hinata le decía que lo amaba y él cambiaba su corazón?

Tímidamente tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos, y la miró a los ojos, eran ojos llenos de esperanza, brillantes, felices, como podía él ser capaz de arruinarlo y decirle que había dudas en su corazón, después de todo lo que ella había sufrido para estar a su lado? Él no tenía derecho, no podía… y aún así…

Desvió su mirada y siguió abrazándola, sin embargo la jovencita lo percibió, como no verlo? Fue como si su sueño se convirtiera de pronto en una pesadilla, la mirada de Naruto no era de amor… era de… lástima… de dolor, como si su alma torturada se reflejara en él…despiadadamente…

Se separó delicadamente, le dolía tanto su corazón, quería llorar, pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía, donde estaba Sasuke en esos momentos? Necesitaba golpearlo, necesitaba odiar a alguien, porque la trajo de vuelta sin su consentimiento? Por qué?

Naruto se sintió algo turbado por el gesto de la muchacha y se le quedó viendo preocupado.

**No estás feliz de estar de vuelta con tus amigos…**

Hinata sólo lo miró seca, ya no sentía ánimos de nada.

**No es eso Naruto Kun… no me juzgues pero no creo que pueda volver a ser la misma persona que era.**

El jinjukiri sabía perfectamente a que se refería, él mismo había cambiado tanto esos años, la muerte de su maestro, la aldea, saber quienes fueron sus padres…

Todo se había vuelto tan real, el dolor de todos esos años siendo odiado, habían abierto un agujero en su corazón. Lo mismo debía ocurrirle a Hinata.

**Alguien quiere verte…**

Un nervioso Neji hacía su entrada en la tienda, la miraba fijamente, en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada, sólo una atención absoluta a su prima.

Hinata se puso en posición de defensa, esto llamó la atención de Naruto, su primo se acercó rápidamente y bloqueó sus movimientos, el rubio ni siquiera pudo leer sus movimientos.

**Que haces Neji?**

**Acaso no lo sabes? Ella será llevada a la aldea y juzgada por sedición…**

_**No! No te dejaré… yo solo quería que la vieras, pero ella no volverá a Konoha si no es conmigo.**_

Hinata sabía que jamás volvería a la aldea…

_**Tú no tienes rango para darme órdenes, es mejor que no interfieras…**_

Neji tampoco planeaba llevarla, sólo quería alejarla de los anbus que rodeaban el lugar.

Hinata trataba de zafarse, dios como había sucedido todo esto!

Naruto activó una de sus técnicas y logró soltar a Hinata, la niña lo miró expectante.

Neji enfurecido se dispuso a pelear pero ene so entró Kakashi sensei y paro todo ese alboroto.

Turnaround bright eyes, **Date la vuelta Ojos brilantes**

Every now and then I fall apart , **Ahora y entonces caeré aparte**  
Turnaround bright eyes, **Date la vuelta, Ojos brillanttes**

Every now and then I fall apart **Ahora y entonces caeré aparte**

Turnaround, **Date la vuelta**

Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré descanzar y soñar con algo salvaje**  
Turnaround, **Date la vuelta**

Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré sentirme desamparada mintiendo como un niño en tus brazos**  
Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry

**Ahora y entonces conseguiré enojarme y saber que tengo que echarte y llorar**

La niña solo seguía tras Naruto kun, para ella el único digno de confianza en ese lugar, los demás seguían siendo ninjas de la hoja, ella ya no pertenecía a ellos, ahora estaba sola y debía encontrar su propio camino, quizás se había equivocado pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo debía seguir adelante, si Naruto no comprendía esto, entonces no sería jamás el Hokage que soñaba ser…

Neji fue sacado por Kakashi sensei, Naruto volvió a quedarse solo con Hinata, esto lo incomodó y sin querer se volteó dándole la espalda a la ojiperla. La niña bajó su mirada y acarició la espalda del muchacho. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, porque todo no podía ser más simple. Por que debían estar en medio de esa guerra?

**Naruto, no es que lo hayamos escogido, el destino nos puso este futuro y hay que** aceptarlo.

Hinata había adivinado sus pensamientos, lentamente se volteó a verla, ella podía sabes que pasaba por su mente y corazón.

**Si, lo se… pero aún así es doloroso…**

**Si…**

**Me gustaría que viviéramos en un mundo sin guerras, que nos casáramos y tuviéramos muchos hijos, tú serías un padre genial, espero que algún día puedas formar tu familia y ser feliz, realmente lo deseo Naruto kun…**

**Hinata chan… porque… estás diciendo eso…**

La niña derramaba lágrimas que ya no trataba de contener, decía la verdad después de todo, ella quería que ese niño que lloraba en silencio, fuera feliz…

**Tú también serás feliz Hinata, te lo prometo, yo traeré nuevamente la paz a este lugar…**

**Si lo se… siempre lo supe desde que era una niña, tú eras especial…el poder del cuarto está en tu interior…**

**Tú sabías que el era mi padre?**

**Si por eso necesitaba verte una vez más, necesitaba disculparme por todo, yo nunca te dije quien era tu padre, nunca pude ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste, cuando no sabías porque todos te odiaban, yo sabía que la bestia estaba en tu interior… no podía decirlo… se lo prometí al tercero. Me hizo jurarlo.**

_Lo siento… Naruto kun_

Naruto solo sonrió y la abrazó, él la perdonaba, pero como no hacerlo, ella no paraba de decir tontería, siempre lo apoyó, siempre estuvo ahí para él, siempre lo acompañó, pero él jamás se dio cuenta de nada, era un tonto, y merecía todos los golpes del mundo, quería mucho a Hinata y siempre atesoraría ese sentimiento, pero su corazón estaba intranquilo, la niña parecía estar despidiéndose nuevamente.

**No te dejaré marchar esta vez…**

Naruto la veía a los ojos serio y compuesto.

**Lo** **siento… el destino no puede cambiarse Naruto, ya no podemos volver atrás…**

And I need you now tonight

**Y esta noche te necesito**

And I need you more than ever

**Te necesito mas que nunca**

And if you'll only hold me tight

**Y si solo me sujetaras fuerte**

We'll be holding on forever

**Estaríamos sujetados por siempre**

And we'll only be making it right

**Y nosotros solo lo estaríamos hacienda bien**

Cause we'll never be wrong together

**Por que nunca estaremos mal**

We can take it to the end of the line

**Podemos llevarlo hasta el final de la linea**  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

**Tu amore s como una sombra en mi todo el tiempo**  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

**No se que hacer estoy siempre en la oscuridad**

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

**Estoy viviendo en un barrilete de polvo y chispas**  
I really need you tonight

**De veras te necesito esta noche**  
Forever's gonna start tonight

**El para siempre empezara esta noche**  
Forever's gonna start tonight

**El para siempre empezara esta noche**

**Si se puede Hina chan, deberías saberlo, tú eres fiel prueba que el destino puede cambiar…**

**Naruto…**

Hinata lo volvió a abrazar, solo quería sentir su olor junto a ella, sus cálidos brazos rodeándola, creer que había un destino para ellos, juntos… en la eternidad… si… ella lo esperaría para siempre…

El muchacho no quería soltarla, sentía que si lo hacía la niña desaparecería para siempre, no podía con ese sentimiento de fatalidad que la rodeaba, ella sería feliz, él se encargaría personalmente de ello.

La niña se incorporó y limpiando sus lágrimas lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Necesitaba escuchar algo, era importante saberlo…

**Naruto kun…**

Naruto le prestó toda la atención del mundo…

**Me quieres?**

**Por supuesto Hina chan te quiero muchísimo…**

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

**Naruto Kun…**

**Dime**

**Me amas?**

Naruto se descolocó frente a la pregunta, que responder… ni siquiera sabía como se sentía con todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo.

**Yo… no lo se… no puedo mentirte, no se lo que siento por ti, cuando me dijiste que me amabas me dio mucha alegría pero mi corazón se llenó de dudas, yo no puedo responderte ahora, solo dame un tiempo…**

**Yo te amo Naruto kun, y con eso me basta, con amarte, porque siempre mereciste ser amado, porque nadie supo ver la bondad de tu corazón mas que yo, porque eres noble y siempre apoyaste a tus amigos, porque hasta el día de hoy y después de 3 años aun sigues teniendo la esperanza de traer de vuelta Sasuke kun…**

**Yo… no se que decir…**

**Hinata sonrió, yo quiero darte un regalo…**

Naruto no entendía a que se refería Hinata.

La niña tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho y lo fue acercando a ella, Naruto solo se dejaba llevar por ese movimiento, lento y pausado, la niña lo beso, profundamente, dándole la poca energía que aún le quedaba en su cuerpo, entregándole su corazón, su amor, sus esperanzas, su fuerza, su alma.

Se separó lentamente de él. Luego se acercó a su oído y con voz muy pausada le dijo:

**Todavía hay esperanzas para Sasuke…**

**Lo se…**

Hinata sonrió cómplice.

**Hinata tal vez deba dejarte descansar… te has esforzado demasiado…**

La niña lo tomó por el brazo impidiendo que el joven se fuera…su mirada era extraña, parecía una luz que se iba extinguiendo poco a poco…

**Quizás deba llamar a Sakura chan… no te ves bien…**

**Naruto, me lo prometiste recuerdas, cuando éramos sólo unos niños, que te quedarías para siempre a mi lado. Tú me lo prometiste luego de que te di mi helado de vainilla…**

Naruto se rió de recordar tiempos menos violentos, donde ambos habían compartiendo gran parte de sus infancias.

**Si… lo recuerdo…y se que me obligarás a cumplirlo…**

**También me prometiste otra cosa…**

Naruto no recordaba nada, su mente era un torbellino de emociones

_Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho lo cumpliré, créeme jamás te defraudaré… jamás…_

**Prometiste que protegería a la aldea pero por sobre todo que encontrarías tu felicidad…**

_Ya la he encontrado Hina chan… pensaba Naruto al ver a la niña que ahora se había recostado en una de las camillas…_

**Podrías darle las gracias a Sasuke kun por mi…**

**Qué dices… Hinata chan… estas bien?**

**El me trajo hasta aquí… sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que lo único que quería era verte de nuevo sano y salvo.**

**Naruto kun perdóname, no puedo seguir a tu lado por mas tiempo… se feliz… promételo, que tendrás familia e hijos y algún día te convertirás en Hokage de la aldea.**

Abruptamente a la tienda entró una angustiada Sakura, de lejos percibía que el chackra de Hinata se había reducido mortalmente.

**Sakura haz algo, que le pasa?**

Hinata con un hilo de voz seguía insistiendo.

_Promételo… Promételo…_

**Naruto… no hay nada que pueda hacer… ella…**

Naruto miró con terror como la luz de sus ojos terminaba por extinguirse. Acarició sus cabellos y le susurró al oído con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

_Lo siento Hinata, lo prometo… espera por mi…algún día estaremos juntos por siempre…_

Once upon a time I was falling in love

**Hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorandome**  
But now I'm only falling apart

**Me ahora solo me desmorono y parto en pedazos**  
There's nothing I can do

**No hay nada que hacer  
**A total eclipse of the heart

**Eclipse total del corazón  
**Once upon a time there was light in my life

**Hace mucho tiempo había luz en mi corazón**  
But now there's only love in the dark

**Pero ahora solo hay amor en la oscuridad**  
Nothing I can say

**Nada que decir**  
A total eclipse of the heart


End file.
